Viernes de pizza
by PokeStand 2.0
Summary: Lance conoció a Keith a las cuatro de la mañana en un estacionamiento de una tienda cerrada. Le gustaría que alguien le hubiera avisado sobre la relación de enemistad y amor que surgiría de ese encuentro. Y lo complicadamente sencillo que sería todo.
1. Cero

Se conocían de antes, pero si tuviera que contar cómo se conocieron realmente, tendría que relatar cómo se encontraron a las cuatro de la mañana en el estacionamiento de una tienda cerrada.

Lance estaba vagando por el barrio. Hace dos horas que estaba buscando un veinticuatro horas abierto para comprar alcohol, o frituras, o un pote de dos kilos de helado para reparar su corazón roto. Su última esperanza era un mercadito de la ciudad, que como era atendido por extranjeros supuso que tal vez no cerraría.

Pero estaba cerrado.

El suspiro le arrancó el vaho que indicaba el frío del presente y el resfriado que pillaría mañana. No le importaba realmente. La temperatura helada y húmeda mojaba las calles como si hubiera llovido y las luces de los carteles urbanos se reflejaban sobre el asfalto de una manera melancólica. No quería regresar a casa en ese estado de desolación.

Por eso prefirió hablarle al chico vagamente conocido que moría de frío contra la cortina metálica de la tienda.

Se sentó a su lado sin mirarlo. Lo conocía de la escuela. Iba a otro curso. Se metía en problemas a menudo, pero no tenía idea de por qué. En algún momento oyó su nombre, mas no lo recordaba ahora que lo necesitaba para entablar una conversación.

Porque cualquier cosa era mejor que volver a casa. Incluso morir de hipotermia en un intento de hablar con alguien con cara de querer apuñalarlo.

―No fue una buena noche para ninguno de los dos, ¿Ah? ―soltó al aire, dándose cuenta lo cerca que estaba de romperse.

El chico de cabello negro levantó la cabeza y lo miró con mala cara. Se observaron con ira contenida, pero el reconocimiento de "mi noche fue una verdadera mierda" los aplacó y, en la oscuridad del estacionamiento vacío, llegaron al acuerdo silencioso y avalado por las sombras de hacerse compañía.

―Por algo estamos aquí ―murmuró el desconocido, rebuscando en su mochila para ofrecerle a Lance una petaca abierta de vodka.

Podía robarle los riñones dentro de diez minutos y, honestamente, a Lance no le preocupaba demasiado. Tomó la petaca y le dio un trago, queriendo expulsar su estómago casi de inmediato. Le devolvió la bebida y clavó la vista en el suelo.

―Me acaba de rechazar la única mujer de la que me enamoré.

El otro soltó un bufido cargado de burla. Negó con la cabeza y le dio un trago a la bebida.

―Discutí con mi padre e intentó matarme.

Eso era mucho peor. Le quitó la botella, un poco frustrado de que su problema quedara minimizado. Bebió con enojo.

―Ella dijo que no valía la pena. Que ella no valía la pena. Hace unos días dejó a su novio porque era un manipulador y no estoy seguro de qué le hizo, pero ha de ser bastante malo para que un ángel como ella no lo perdone.

―Le robé la petaca a él ―continuó él, como si buscara rebatir a Lance con su noche de mierda, ¿Era acaso una competencia?―. Descubrí que tiene el placard lleno de alcohol. Eso explica por qué no es el mismo hace tiempo.

―Ella es mi primer amor. Ni siquiera pude hacerla sentirse mejor. Me siento horrible. Volví a casa buscando algo de consuelo y todos tienen sus propios problemas, por eso soy invisible para mi familia.

―Él es mi única familia. Siempre lo fue desde que mi madre se fue. Era amoroso y el mejor padre del mundo, y esta noche intentó matarme.

―Esta noche me rompieron el corazón y me di cuenta que siendo ocho personas en mi casa (sin contarme) ninguno se preocupa por mí.

El chico asintió, como si estuviera de acuerdo. No con que nadie se preocupara por Lance, era más como si se incluyera en la oración. Como si dijera "ninguno se preocupa por mí tampoco".

No dijeron nada más. La petaca se fue terminando de a poco, igual que las ganas de llorar que tenía. No porque el alcohol estuviera haciendo efecto; se sentía liberador decir lo que a nadie le podía decir en voz alta. En su familia nadie le prestaría atención y temía preocupar a sus amigos al contar estas cosas. Además, había un orgullo que no le permitía mostrarse débil y era estúpido, mas no admitiría frente a Hunk ni Pidge que su corazón era una papilla adentro de él.

¿Y por eso se lo contaba a un extraño?

Lo miró. El pelinegro revoleó la petaca y se puso la mochila al hombro. Sin dirigirle la mirada, sin despedirse ni nada, se marchó.

Lance recordó que se llamaba Keith.

* * *

Hola. Me obligo a publicar para tener la presión de terminarlo :)

Por ahora tengo escritos dieciséis capítulos (sin incluir este) y no se preocupen, lo único agnst es esta pequeña introducción, el resto es Lance y Keith siendo unos imbéciles. Tiernos imbéciles.

Los comentarios y las críticas constructivas siempre son bienvenidas~


	2. Uno

―Los viernes de pizza son sagrados. No puedes llegar a este punto y cuestionar las reglas.

―Estoy de acuerdo con Hunk ―declaró Lance.

―Mamá no cocina los sábados porque es su día libre también, y papá llega tarde de trabajar. Matt _siempre_ propone pizza. Estoy comiendo los viernes de pizza, los sábados y los mediodías del domingo. Voy a morir dentro de un mes.

―Ese es tu problema. Los viernes de pizza son sagrados ―repitió Lance lo dicho por Hunk como si se tratara de un mantra.

En cuanto pisaron la cafetería de la escuela, Lance se abstrajo de la conversación. Entre todo el gentío, los gritos, los chirridos de sillas, las mochilas en el suelo y el murmullo nada bajo de las conversaciones, había una mesa de cuatro con una sola silla ocupada. _Keith,_ recordó Lance. Su nombre le resonaba por un rumor en particular: el rebelde que le robó el auto al padre y condujo hasta el colegio sin edad (ni mucho menos licencia) para conducir. Ese fue el más reciente. Luego le sonaba de esa lista negra de profesores que hablan mal de los chicos que se meten en peleas después de clases.

Lance pasó por una de aquellas peleas. Normalmente le gustaba tirar frases cliché y un poquito machistas sobre las mujeres, pero realmente no las creía y eso se vio demostrado cuando terminó a los golpes con la amiga de Lotor. _No se le pega a las mujeres mis bolas,_ recordó Lance lo ágil que fue Ezor al esquivar casi todos sus puñetazos con la gracia de una gimnasta. Lance le dejó un ojo morado y ella le rompió la nariz, además de dejarle un horrible moretón en el brazo. Allura se enojó muchísimo con él, incluso si todo comenzó por defenderla.

Descontando ese episodio, no se metía en peleas.

―¿Lance? ―preguntó Pidge, chasqueando sus dedos pequeños frente a su cara.

―Nos sentaremos en una mesa diferente hoy ―declaró.

Lo siguieron con confusión, la misma que mostró Keith con sobresalto al verlos tomar las tres sillas restantes de la mesa. Lo observó con desconfianza, como quien ofrece una caricia a un perro callejero que fue maltratado. Desconfianza, alerta y recelo como un aura de peligro.

Lance no explicó nada a nadie. No sentía que le debiera nada a Keith por la noche del sábado, pero comprendía que la soledad era un nubarrón envolvente que ciega y uno necesita a otro gritando "¡Polo!" desde el otro lado para poder escapar por sí mismo. La soledad era, en definitiva, una enfermedad cuyo remedio era la socialización. Y Keith no tenía nada de eso.

La razón principal por la que Lance decidió contestar la llamada tácita de auxilio era, tal vez, porque le gustaría que alguien contestara la suya. Y verlo solo frente a un plato con un sándwich mal armado y mal envuelto le recordó que la situación en la casa de ese pobre chico era una mierda.

Le dio un poco de pena sacar la vianda que le preparó su madre: dos pedazos de tarta casera, uno de jamón, queso y tomates cherry y otra de acelga con queso. Al costadito había pollo cortado con salsa. En un tarrito, ensalada de frutas, también hecha por su madre. Y Keith tenía un sándwich hecho por él que apenas tenía jamón y queso. No lucía fresco ni apetecible.

Pensó que sentarse allí era un error. Tal vez se malentenderían sus intenciones: no estaba aquí para presumir. Se sintió culpable hasta que sus amigos le hicieron acordar por qué era tan afortunado de tenerlos.

―Tú eres el que sabe manejar aunque no tengas edad ni registro, ¿No? ―inquirió Pidge con entusiasmo mal disimulado.

―¿Ah, sí? ―preguntó Hunk mirando alternativamente a Keith y a Pidge con curiosidad.

Pidge cambió la cara como si le hubieran tirado un baldazo de agua helada encima. Al parecer, su amoroso hermano se encargó de prepararle la vianda: cuatro porciones de pizza.

Los viernes eran tradición juntarse a comer pizza y jugar videojuegos o ver películas. Cuando Allura no trabajaba, se unía a masterear una partida de rol de Voltron. Lance sabía que Allura comía siempre dos porciones de pizza y media hora más tarde buscaba dos más. Hunk y él usualmente comían cinco. Pidge siempre comía tres.

Pidge tomó la porción sobrante y la puso sobre una servilleta, ofreciéndosela a Keith, quien incluso antes de entender lo que sucedía, negó con la cabeza.

―Pidge siempre come tres ―declaró Lance, orgulloso de su memoria.

―Pidge siempre come tres ―asintió Hunk porque las porciones eran tan sagradas como los viernes de pizza.

Keith no dijo nada pero aceptó la pizza y la compañía de mala gana. Los tres hablaron animadamente y Lance agradeció que ninguno cuestionaran qué hacían almorzando con un delincuente menor.

Se despidieron de Keith como si fuera cosa de todos los días y cada uno se dirigió a su clase. Agradeció muchísimo que Pidge pospusiera sus preguntas para después, porque no estaba seguro qué le respondería. _¿Cómo conocí a Keith?_ Lance no quería hablar de eso. Ni ahora ni nunca.

El de las preguntas fue Keith. Lo detuvo horas después en la salida, tomándolo del brazo y apartándolo de sus amigos. El agarre era fuerte y sintió su enojo. No se resistió porque podía romperse su propio brazo con un mal movimiento por culpa de cómo era sujetado. Le puso mala cara, ¿Así respondía a su amabilidad?

―Tuvimos un momento de conexión pero eso no nos hace amigos ―escupió ni bien lo soltó.

Los chicos seguían saliendo del colegio como una ola de colores en movimiento. Este no era el lugar para hablar, menos cuando vio un par de personas posar sus ojos en ellos, ralentizando el paso con la esperanza de verlos pelear. No iba a pelear con Keith y no tenía nada que ver con sus habilidades (podía patearle el culo si quería, pero sentía que no saldría sólo con una nariz rota), pero prefería llegar ileso a su casa y sin más problemas.

―No sé de qué conexión me estás hablando ―dijo Lance cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho―. Y lo sé. No somos amigos.

Keith parecía querer golpearlo. Lance cambió la postura para esquivarlo y devolverlo si ese era el caso. No quería iniciar una batalla campal en la puerta del colegio, pero si no le quedaba otra opción... El silencio se volvió incómodo, el otro preguntando con silencios que Lance fingía no interpretar.

―¿Entonces qué fue lo del mediodía? ―dijo finalmente.

Lance no lo sabía. ¿Quería ser amigo de Keith? La respuesta era no. ¿Entonces qué quería? ¿Salvarlo? ¿De qué? ¿Rescatarlo? ¿Ocuparse de los problemas de otro para no ocuparse de los propios? ¿Hacer lo que le gustaría que alguien haga por él? Lo embargó una tristeza que no necesitaba ahora.

Desvió la vista, puso cara de idiota y se encogió de hombros.

Keith rezongó y se fue dando zancadas.

Lance decidió no volver a cruzar sus caminos con el delincuente emo.

Era la última vez que intentaría hacer una buena acción por un desconocido.


	3. Dos

Cuando entró a la cafetería con Pidge, se sintió traicionado. Hunk hablaba con Keith a la distancia. Parecía muy animado. Keith estaba respondiendo: toda una novedad.

Su primera impresión fue _no._

 _Decidí que no te volvería a hablar y por qué tengo que verte la cara otra vez. Por qué._

Cuando se acercaron, hablaban de motocicletas. Aparentemente, Keith planeaba comprarse una ni bien tuviera la edad y Hunk sabía un montón del tema porque en los veranos siempre ayudaba a su tío en el taller mecánico. Lance no entendió una palabra de la conversación, pero Pidge parecía que sí, a pesar de no participar mucho en ella.

Se sentía celoso de las dos partes. Eran SUS amigos. Y un delincuente se los estaba robando. Al mismo tiempo, era SU relación con el extraño, puro misterio y drama. Sus amigos no tenían por qué meterse.

Y aunque puso cara de pocas pulgas cuando lo invitaron al viernes de pizza, en el fondo le alegró un montón que sus amigos hicieran los avances que él no podía por terco y orgulloso (pero que, sin duda, quería).

Todavía no deseaba que Keith fuera su amigo y sin embargo, lo ponía contento que lo incluyeran. ¿Por qué era un potencial amigo o porque era una distracción de Allura? No lo sabía.

Lo que sí entendía y no podía hacerse el idiota al respecto era que Keith era una ruptura en su rutina, algo nuevo, y eso era bueno. No Keith en sí, pero definitivamente, su presencia era sanadora.

Durante la semana esquivó todo tipo de preguntas de Pidge sobre cómo conoció al nuevo integrante del grupo. También evitó hablar con Allura, algo muy inusual porque siempre estaba mandándole videos graciosos de animales que encontraba en Instagram o preguntando cómo estuvo su día y si ya sabía si el viernes estaría libre para jugar rol o sino el sábado está bien, podemos ir a tomar un café, o ver una película, la que prefieras, esta semana salió una nueva de Disney y Hunk la recomienda, podemos comprar palomitas y debatir sobre princesas y los nuevos conceptos feministas que están saliendo de a poco entre estreno y entreno. Y ella usualmente respondía con una negativa, por falta de tiempo, porque Lotor era el que la llevaba a ver una película profunda sobre romances complicados y filosofías culturales del mundo, y sus debates eran diferentes y a Allura parecían gustarle tanto como los que tenían sobre películas animadas, pero Lance no parecía gustarle tanto como Lotor.

―¿Lance siempre pone cara de que le duele el cerebro cuando trata de pensar? ―Keith interrumpió sus pensamientos siendo un completo idiota.

―Sep ―afirmó Pidge con decisión.

―Pensé que eras mi amigo ―Lance se llevó una mano al pecho ante la traición.

―Lo soy. Por eso te digo la verdad.

Hubo un esbozo de sonrisa en la cara de Keith y Lance lo detestó a él y detestó que ese gesto pequeñísimo lo alegrara.

Y la inserción de Keith al grupo fue de las situaciones más naturales que presenció en su vida. Como si el hueco de la mesa de a cuatro siempre le hubiera pertenecido. Con el único que no parecía congeniar era con Lance, que vivían cerca de saltar sobre la mesa como chimpancés a repartirse puñetazos. Era super fácil enojarse con él y parecía ser recíproco.

Aun así, la semana pasó híper-super-extra-lenta. Supuso que era la ansiedad de que llegara el viernes. El primer viernes de pizza de Keith. El primer viernes que, quizás, vería a Allura luego de su estúpida confesión y patético rechazo.

Y para recordarle estas desgracias, Hunk preguntó con inocencia el jueves al mediodía:

―¿Allura va a venir mañana?

Por supuesto. Era Lance el que más hablaba con ella. Siempre sabía. Menos hoy.

―No sé.

Hunk y Pidge debían de saber por la expresión de preocupación que pusieron. O porque Allura les dijo algo o porque Lance era muy obvio incluso cuando intentaba no serlo.

Sacó el celular para hacerse el superado. Buscó a Allura en sus contactos. No hablaron en toda la semana porque Lance no le dijo una palabra, y aparentemente ella no tenía nada que decirle.

(12.09) vienes mañana?

(12.17) Lo siento, debo trabajar.

(12.17) Trataré de dejarme libre el próximo viernes, ¡Lo prometo!

Pensó en dejarle el visto, pero al rato se arrepintió porque era un poco infantil. Tal vez no le gustara a Allura porque era más joven que ella. Primero terminaría de almorzar y pensaría en qué decirle. Keith no sabía quién era Allura y por suerte no preguntó.

Más tarde, aburridísimo en la clase de historia, buscó su contacto de nuevo.

(13:11) hay alguien nuevo en el grupo

(13:11) seria un perfecto rogue

(13:24) ¿Alguien nuevo?

(13:24) ¡Es genial! ¿Cómo lo conocieron?

Lance le respondió seis horas después desde su casa. El emoji encogiéndose de hombros lo arreglaba todo. Después cambió de tema con una foto de lo que su madre estaba cocinando.

Estaba sumamente ansioso y no sabía bien por qué.


	4. Tres

Los viernes de pizza siempre eran en la casa de Hunk. Iban todos juntos hasta su casa después del colegio. Era un lugar amplio, pulcro y tranquilo. Su madre los recibía, abrazaba a Pidge y Lance como si fueran familiares que no ve seguido, y luego se encerraba en su pieza. Era el sitio perfecto.

Se sentaron en el cuarto mostaza claro frente al televisor. Todos apretujados en el sillón con una porción de pizza en la mano y una cerveza en la otra. Lance quedó entre Keith y Hunk, calentito y nervioso. No estaba seguro, pero pensaba que la inusual presencia lo ponía nervioso. Con las luces apagadas olía el aroma diferente de Keith, como a desodorante de adulto, de perfume suave y apenas perceptible; ni encantador ni desagradable. Se distrajo más pensando en ello que mirando la película, porque Hunk insistió en ver de nuevo Godzilla porque _cómo que nunca viste Godzilla Keith que no tienes infancia vamos a verla ya mismo_ y Pidge estaba de acuerdo. Y Lance tomó más latas de cerveza que porciones y odió saber cómo olía Keith un viernes a la noche.

Miraron dos películas más antes de que Hunk y Pidge se engancharan con una serie española sobre un robo a la fábrica de dinero o algo así. Lance estaba cansado y salió al patiecito a tomar aire.

El frío invernal lo golpeó en la cara y lo hizo sentir mejor al instante. Se sentó en las baldosas heladas y contempló la ropa colgada del tender ondearse por el viento. Cerró los ojos como si quisiera dejarse llevar por la fresca brisa, pero enseguida los abrió porque se quedaría dormido.

Keith se le unió. Se sentó cerca de él, ni al costado ni en frente. Sacó un cigarrillo y lo prendió.

Lance odiaba las personas calladas porque sentía la necesidad de decir algo. De ocupar ese vacío de sonidos. No le sucedía cuando estaba solo, pero ahora ya no lo estaba. Se ponía a hablar para no recaer en el silencio y las tonterías que salían de su boca solían dejarlo como un idiota, cosa que lamentaba un segundo después. Era inevitable, como una mala costumbre. Y tampoco se encontraba sobrio como para medir sus palabras ni para decir algo que no fuera un malgasto de aire. Pero, para su fortuna, no le importaba demasiado y para ser justos, a Keith tampoco.

―Es una noche agradable ―dijo Lance tratando de ver estrellas en el cielo nublado―. ¿La estás pasando bien? Seguro que sí. Somos el mejor grupo de todo el colegio.

Observó a Keith por el rabillo del ojo y, dios santísimo y purísimo, lo vio sonreír. Sutil, como si se le escapara, como si la tranquilidad, la cerveza y el cigarrillo fueran una combinación clave para despertarle el buen humor.

―Son un puñado de nerds.

―¿Ahh?

―Pero es una noche agradable.

Keith sonaba sincero todo el tiempo. Era otra cosa que detestaba de él. Si debía decir que la noche era una puta mierda seguramente lo haría. Y dijo lo contrario. No obstante, a menudo solía decir todo lo contrario a lo que Lance esperaba oír y eso era otra cosa que odiaba de él.

Ugh, odiaba todo de él.

Estiró las piernas y deseó que no hiciera tanto frío así se podía sacar el calzado. No le gustaba el invierno.

―Eres muy joven para fumar. Te vas a morir a los treinta ―lo molestó.

Descubrió que detestaba otra cosa más: que se viera tan cliché de chico malo de televisión. Los jeans negros gastados y rotos, la chaqueta de cuero, la camiseta bordó con letras negras en inglés y el maldito cigarrillo entre sus dedos.

Lance quería morirse por pensar que se veía tan cool.

―Ojalá.

Y la estúpida sonrisa burlona.

―Ojalá ―secundó Lance con irritación.

Entraron a los diez minutos cuando comenzó a lloviznar. El comedor estaba en completo silencio a excepción de los gritos en español proveniente de la habitación. Por la puerta abierta se colaba la única luz, permitiendo a Lance no chocarse con las sillas.

―Quería seguir fumando ―suspiró Keith para sí en un susurro.

―Pero acabas de fumar ―le contestó con incredulidad, en el mismo murmullo.

―Sí, pero quería fumar otro más.

―Es lo menos saludable que he oído.

―No te creo. Además, qué mierda te importa mi salud ―masculló, agresivo y sin perder el tono mínimo.

―Me importa una mierda tu salud ―afirmó Lance, ambos tambaleándose en el comedor como una pareja a punto de divorciarse que no desea alertar a sus niños para evitar exponerles que uno de los dos está a punto de pegarle al otro.

―Me gusta fumar cuando estoy borracho ―admitió Keith con tono áspero.

―A mí me gusta golpear imbéciles cuando estoy borracho.

Keith lo tomó muy personal, se quitó la chaqueta y comenzó a arremangarse. Lance no sabía si reír o imitarlo. Decidió que aquí no. Que la madre de Hunk no merecía ser despertada a las cuatro de la mañana por dos tarados.

―Vamos a despertar a la mamá de Hunk ―advirtió Lance, sin mostrar ninguna intención de echarse atrás.

La expresión de Keith era de pura apatía. Se sostuvieron la mirada largo rato hasta que tomó su chaqueta y lo dejó solo en el comedor. Lance refunfuñó para sí y lo siguió a la habitación. No entendía para nada su relación con Keith. Y al mismo tiempo, no podía dejar de pensar en él, lo cual solo servía para detestarlo más.

Pidge y Hunk estaban envueltos en mantas inclinados hacia la televisión. Lance decidió bloquear todo tipo de pensamiento e irse a dormir de una vez por todas. No más Allura, no más Keith, no más nadie.


	5. Cuatro

Se fueron a dormir cuatro personas, pero en la mañana eran tres. Lance preguntó por Keith y Hunk le contó que se fue a la madrugada.

―¿Solo? ¿Es idiota?

Pidge levantó los hombros, como si lo ignorara. Como si estuviera un poco de acuerdo. Que poco a poco esa fachada de delincuencia y rebeldía caía para dar paso al sincero y volátil Keith que nada tenía de mala persona.

Desayunaron hablando con la boca llena y parloteando mucho sobre nada. A Lance le gustaban esos estados de tranquilidad. En su casa no existían. En el colegio tampoco. Ambos eran sitios llenos de gente y ruido, y la presencia de Keith le hizo darse cuenta que tal vez él era mucho ruido también.

Quería convencerse que por eso no dejaba de pensar en él. Porque era un opuesto que chocaba con su vida. Y cuando dicen "los opuestos se atraen", lo creía firmemente, porque detestaba a Keith pero ese mismo martes se salteó las clases con él para insultarse un rato bajo la sombra de un árbol.

El sol era agradable. Keith no. El calor que emanaba el cielo le recordaba a las vacaciones familiares en su tierra natal, a la playa y a sus olores, a la cálida arena escurriéndose entre sus dedos, el murmullo de las olas y los chillidos lejanos de sus hermanos y sobrinos. La pereza del mediodía en su estado más puro.

―Eres la persona más aburrida del universo ―le contestó Keith a algo que Lance ni siquiera recordaba haberle dicho, pero seguro también fue un comentario más para provocar.

―Eres el único que lo piensa ―contestó con amargura, abriendo los ojos y cruzando sus brazos con molestia. No existía el sonido de las olas pero el canto de los pajaritos era igual de plácido―. Tu problema es que no sabes relajarte y disfrutar de un buen día.

―Odio el calor...

―No me digas ―se burló Lance sin dejarlo terminar.

―Y no necesito relajarme.

―Se nota.

―Tu sarcasmo no lo hace menos cierto. No necesito relajarme cuando puedo no perder el tiempo y hacer algo útil.

Lance sonrió con malicia. Le clavó un dedo en el costado, haciéndolo saltar. Luego lo agarró del brazo y lo retuvo allí.

―Debes tener un millar de nudos. Tienes todo el brazo tenso y estás alerta todo el tiempo. Vas a envejecer a los veinte años.

Keith se soltó de un brusco tirón y le sostuvo la mirada llena de odio. A Lance lo entusiasmaba la rivalidad, quería ver quién aguantaba menos antes de romperse la cara a golpes. Y la parte interesante no era quién quebraría esa paz física entre los dos, sino la constante lucha verbal y, por supuesto y más importante, quién ganaría al final.

―Tienes razón ―concluyó Keith, su odio contagiándose de las malas intenciones de Lance―. Le pediré a tu madre que me de unos masajes así me...

Lance se lanzó sobre él antes de que terminara la frase. Keith estaba preparado y se lo sacó de encima de un solo movimiento. Cayó de espaldas junto a él antes de saber qué había sucedido. Supuso que estar alerta todo el tiempo servía de algo. Lance gruñó y esa fue la primera vez que oyó a Keith reír.

―Eres un idiota.

―Mira quién me lo dice.

Estuvo a punto de devolverle el chiste cuando recordó que Keith ni siquiera tenía madre. De hecho, no estaba seguro de que su padre fuera biológico, no después de tantas referencias al niño huérfano cuando hablaban de él.

Como represalia, se conformó con darle un puñetazo duro en el hombro. Rodó sobre el césped al ver que la acción iba a ser devuelta. Esquivado con éxito.

No fue la última vez que compartieron rayos de sol bajo un árbol. Esa semana se juntaron sin ponerse de acuerdo, entre clases y después de ellas. Se unían al caminar de uno y se guiaban a algún sitio apartado donde el frío no se sintiera tanto y la compañía hostil se pudiera disfrutar. Estaban todo el tiempo a punto de matarse y jamás cerca de confesar lo mucho que disfrutaban estar juntos. Lance pensó que antes de admitirlo prefería morirse. Y seguro que Keith pensaba lo mismo.

Y era perfecto.


	6. Cinco

―No quiero regresar a casa.

―No quieres venir a la mía.

Lance le puso tono de chiste, pero lo decía en serio. No quería a Keith en su casa porque definitivamente la peor idea de todas era que conociera a todos sus familiares. Sin embargo, el aura del contrario gritaba ayuda. Como si intentara esconder a toda costa la desesperación que se escapaba por cada poro de su piel.

―¿Por qué no puedes regresar? ―añadió.

Estaban en el medio del flujo de estudiantes. Hunk y Pidge emprendieron su camino a casa charlando, sin darse cuenta que ellos quedaron atrás. Keith siempre se iba para el lado opuesto al de ellos, y Lance llegó a sospechar que no era porque su hogar quedara para allá, sino que le gustaba regresar solo. Pero no lo sabía con seguridad.

Keith desvió la mirada.

―No puedes venir a la mía ―insistió Lance―. Pero puedo acompañarte a la tuya si quieres...

 _Si quieres compañía._ Prefirió omitir la oración completa.

Keith arrugó la nariz con desagrado, como si Lance fuera el disgusto más grande de su vida y no quisiera compartir un segundo más con él. Y con esa expresión odiosa, asintió en el más intenso de los silencios.

Bueno, no era un silencio en sí porque alrededor todo era caos. Pero los cuerpos pasaban por sus costados sin tocarlos y no era la primera vez que sentía que incluso así, estaban ellos dos solos en el universo. Simplemente su mirada conectando con los ojos oscuros en busca de estrellas que iluminaran el camino hacia algún lado, pero Lance siempre sucumbía a la oscuridad cada vez que se ahogaba en sus ojos. A veces vislumbraba humor u odio, pero encontrar una emoción con facilidad era toda una tarea.

Y se mordió la lengua para no decirle nada.

Lo siguió por ese camino opuesto y solitario que tomaba siempre Keith. Al parecer su casa sí quedaba por allí y todo el drama de que quería volver solo no era más que una impresión suya. Le restó importancia. Le mandó un mensaje a su madre diciéndole que iría a la casa de Hunk un rato y que le avisaría a qué hora regresaba.

Un mensaje de Allura captó su atención y no pudo evitar abrirlo.

( 18:05) Lo siento, no creo poder ir a masterear este viernes.

(18:05) Prometo que la próxima semana estaré allí.

(18:05) He hablado con Corán y tiene excelentes planes para la guerra final contra los Galra.

(18:06) ¡Será super divertido!

(18:09) suena genial

Le pareció muy tosco y le envió un emoji de una carita sonriente con anteojos. No se le ocurría qué más.

(18:09) lanc

(18:09) lance

(18:09) avísame si comes aquí

(18:10) si, ma

Llegaron a la casa de Keith sin cruzar una sola palabra. Se sintió un poco culpable por no prestarle atención e intentó compensarlo contándole quién era Corán y cómo roleaban sobre ser los defensores del universo y cómo luchaban contra la raza imperialista de los Galra. No tenía idea si a Keith le interesaba o no, o si le parecía que hacía mucho ruido, pero siguió hablando de todas formas.

La casa de Keith era acogedora. Lucía descuidada por los platos sucios, el desorden y las cosas de uso diario tirados, pero aun así, parecía un sitio cómodo. Los colores madera le recordaban a la casa de vacaciones en Cuba y añoró más aún el verano.

Keith chiflando lo tomó desprevenido. Al instante oyó un pat-pat-pat y antes de que pudiera sorprenderse, un perro enorme entró a la habitación. Keith los guió a ambos a su cuarto. El perro no dejaba de olisquearlo y juraba que lo estaba mirando mal.

―Tu perro me está mirando feo ―se quejó.

―No le caes bien.

―Los perros se parecen a los dueños ―bromeó con cinismo.

―¿Por qué?

Keith se dejó caer en la cama y le rascó la cabeza a su perro. El cuarto era pequeño, pero al menos era sólo de él, a diferencia de Lance que lo compartía con su hermano. Se sentía bastante vacío, en las paredes había una ventana y ni un cuadrito ínfimo para darle color a las paredes blancas. La cama, el armario y un escritorio vacío. Nada más. La habitación de Keith era aburrida.

―Porque... ―¿De verdad tenía que explicarle a Keith que era un chiste de que se suponía que ambos se caían mal? Suspiró y negó con la cabeza―. Nada.

Keith continuó rascando la cabeza de su peludo amigo. Lucía concentrado y Lance seguía preguntándose qué diablos hacía aquí.

―¿Por qué no querías estar aquí?

―Porque no.

―Sabes, para pasar tanto tiempo conmigo, jamás cuentas nada ―objetó Lance, tan crítico como curioso y, tal vez, sólo tal vez, un poquito, poquito, preocupado.

―No hace falta ―y Keith ya no parecía tan amigable. Su perro se removió, inquieto.

Lance iba a insistir. No lo hizo.

Pasaron la tarde recostados en la cama con el perro entre ambos, que finalmente se rindió a sus encantos y le permitió rascarle el lomo. Era super agradable y discutieron acerca de que debería tener un nombre, aunque Keith se negara a dárselo.

Le gustaba levantar la voz y que resonara en la paz de la casa. Le gustaba que el perro sin nombre le pusiera una pata sobre el brazo cada vez que se cansaba de acariciarlo. Le gustaba la presencia de Keith en las tardes. Le gustaba discutir sobre lo más mínimo, como por ejemplo, si el animal tenía tonalidades azuladas en su pelaje o no ( _Lance, no existen animales con pelos azules, no seas idiota_ ). Le gustaba googlear animales con pelaje azul.

―¿Ves? ¡Está lleno de animales azules!

―¡Pero no tienen pelos! Tienen plumas y escamas.

―Pero son azules.

Le gustaba lanzarse sobre Keith y tirarlo fuera de la cama. Le gustaba que el perro le ladrara y estuviera entrenado para defenderlo. Le gustaba que a los cinco minutos discutieran por otra estupidez.

No le gustaba admitir que le gustaba estar con Keith.

* * *

¿Alguien lee esto?


	7. Seis

El ambiente era denso. La pizza se enfrió sobre la mesa hace una hora porque Hunk y Pidge estaban metidos dentro de la serie del robo como si fueran ellos los acorralados. Ni Lance ni Keith seguían la serie.

Keith estaba ocupadísimo tratando de no hacer ruido, porque la última vez que le gritó a Lance los otros dos declararon que el próximo en hacer ruido dormiría afuera. Y con el flaquillo negro sobre los ojos, el labio inferior temblando del intento de estar callado, la nariz hinchada por la inspiración bruta de aire en un intento de contención, más los puños apretados contra las piernas con fuerza; aguantaba. Keith aguantaba.

Lance sólo debía ocuparse de no echarse a reír.

Hace cuarenta minutos que estaba pegando gomitas de colores llenas de azúcar a la chaqueta roja que Keith tenía puesta. Estaban tan pegoteosas (en parte por lamerlas) que bastaba con tirárselas para que se adhirieran a la tela. La estrategia era compleja: sacaba una del paquete sin hacer ruido, fingía llevársela a la boca, depositaba en ella algo de saliva y la tiraba sobre su hombro. Contaba hasta diez y espiaba con disimulo cómo se desmoronaba la paciencia ajena.

Cuando finalmente Keith quebró la paz a los puñetazos, los dos fueron echados de la habitación. A Lance le dolía el brazo de los golpes y el estómago de la risa, que brotaba de nuevo cada vez que lo veía quitarse una gomita de la ropa.

El problema comenzó cuando descubrieron que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave desde adentro y ninguno tenía la intención de abrir. Lance siguió a un Keith enojado a fumar afuera pero pronto lo dejó solo por el frío que hacía. Pidió clemencia con la mejilla aplastada contra la puerta y Pidge le gritó que si volvía a oír de él le hackearía el Facebook para subir el video de aquella vez que tomó demás y vomitó en una maceta. Hunk opinaba que era un video hilarante; Lance no estaba para nada de acuerdo.

―Entonces me voy ―bufó Keith.

―Son las tres de la mañana y hace más frío que en Alaska ―espetó Lance, sin entender su lógica.

―Prefiero morirme ahí afuera que esperar despierto por horas a que nos abran la puerta. No aquí encerrado contigo.

―¡Bien! Vete. Yo dormiré en la cama.

Keith levantó una ceja. En la cercanía a la que estaban forzados a permanecer para no levantar la voz, podía ver las suaves ojeras bajo aquellos ojos que nunca entendía. Esta noche no eran la excepción.

―No hay cama en el comedor ―se burló Keith con cizaña, reacio a caer en las palabras de Lance.

―Duermo en esta casa desde que tengo once años ―declaró dándole la espalda y destrabando el sillón para lograr que el respaldo cayera. Era el invento más práctico de la historia, en especial cuando tu amigo te traiciona por una serie extranjera y te deja a la suerte con tu mejor enemigo―. No me cuestiones.

Keith no lo cuestionó. Parecía más interesado en ocupar el sillón-cama, quitándose las zapatillas como si _alguien lo hubiese invitado_. Lance no recordaba haberlo hecho. El acuerdo en concreto era que Keith se moriría apuñalado por alguien que quería quitarle el riñón por regresar a su casa a las tres de la mañana (o de hipotermia, pero sonaba más aburrido) y Lance se estiraría en la inmensidad del sillón a dormir hasta que lo despertara las luz que las cortinas no podían tapar.

―¿Quién dijo que esta cama era para ti? ―cuestionó con las manos en la cintura, dispuesto a hacer todo un drama con tal de sacarlo.

―Tiene la perfecta división entre sillón y respaldo ―respondió Keith convencido por la comodidad esponjosa de los almohadones gigantes que lo componían―. Tu lado y mi lado. Aunque si quieres dormir en el patio, está bien por mí.

Keith ya se estaba acomodando cuando Lance intentó refutar. Al final, el recuerdo de las ojeras ajenas lo convencieron y se acostó, porque cada uno tiene su lado y el sillón-cama es enorme y lo más mullido del universo. Varias veces deseó que fuera su propia cama.

Le costó bastante conciliar el sueño: estaba acostumbrado a dormir desparramado y la falta de frazada lo obligaba a juntar las partes de su cuerpo para conservar el calor. Se ponía en posición fetal, pero de inmediato abría las piernas y los brazos, ganando frío sin querer. Además, el sonido de otra respiración que no era la propia y el murmullo del televisor tampoco ayudaban.

Cuando por fin pudo dormir, no duró mucho. Despertó cuando el cielo estaba más claro, pero el sol seguía oculto, así que supuso que debían de ser las seis de la mañana. Cerró los ojos enseguida, no los necesitaba abiertos para saber que Hunk no le había puesto una frazada encima porque tuvo miedo de que se enfermara ni nada del estilo, porque las frazadas no eran tan pesadas sobre su pecho ni tan cálidas. No necesitaba mirar para saber que Keith descansaba acurrucado a él, probablemente de manera inconsciente en busca de calor. Probablemente.

El primer pensamiento de Lance fue una negación y de inmediato le siguió un _está bien_. Estaba bien porque hacía frío. Porque era cómodo. Porque Keith siempre olía a esa especie de colonia que no era ni dulce ni amarga ni fea ni rica y era simple. Simplemente simple. Se abstuvo de mover la cabeza hacia él, quedándose quieto porque al fin estaba estirado sin sentir los almohadones helados debajo de él. Incluso suspiró con cuidado de no despertarlo porque las ojeras indicaban un mal sueño y sabía bien que estaba en estado de alerta todo el tiempo, que no le gustaba estar en su casa y que tenía problemas graves con su padre.

Y deseó que Keith se sintiera mejor. Por lo menos durmiendo.

Lance deseó que Keith se sintiera mejor.

Luego se quedó dormido otra vez.


	8. Siete

Lance se encontró en la misma disyuntiva que la semana pasada. Los ojos inentendibles de Keith parpadeaban en un universo que podía recorrer, pero no tenía el mapa. Y probablemente no lo tendría. Tragó saliva, cediendo antes de presentar pelea.

―Créeme que no quieres...

―Si no quisiera no te lo estaría pidiendo.

Keith. En su casa. Con su familia.

Otra vez le dijo que no quería regresar a su casa. Con expresión expectante. Con cara de "necesito ayuda y no estoy seguro de cómo pedirla". Y cuando le dijo que sí, por supuesto, vería a ese perrito blanco, negro y discutidamente azulado, le parecía buena idea, pero no. Porque Keith dijo que no.

―Shiro va a estar en casa ―replicó, refiriéndose a su padre con desgano.

Por lo que todo se reducía a la casa de Lance.

Estas eran las razones por las que detestaba a su más reciente amigo. Enemigo. Lo que fuera. Porque abusaba de su amabilidad y compasión, metiéndolo en posiciones en las que no quería estar. Haciéndose el tonto, siendo tonto, no entendiendo el nerviosismo que Lance tenía por un millón de razones diferentes.

Y sin embargo, lo hizo pasar.

―Bienvenido a mi casa ―sentenció, innecesariamente trágico y dramático.

El plan era muy sencillo. Entrar en incógnito como ninjas, subir como ninjas, pagarle a Marco como ninja para que se fuera y cerrar la puerta como muestra definitiva de victoria.

Los pasos eran fáciles de seguir y sin embargo, se arruinó al segundo que pisaron la entrada.

Su sobrina estaba parada obstruyendo la escalera. Chilló de alegría al verlo y aunque logró callarla con rapidez, su madre se asomó a ver qué sucedía.

—¡Lance! Ya era hora que llegaras, tienes que... Oh, ¡Trajiste un amigo nuevo!

Los ojos de su madre brillaron de interés como depredador que encuentra a la presa perfecta. Sabía de sobra que su madre amaba a sus amigos, pero si bien no lo decía, también le preocupaba que sólo tuviera dos o tres y que nunca los viera.

Lance empujó a un incómodo y callado Keith por las escaleras, mientras éste farfullaba un intento de saludo mal logrado.

Y por supuesto que en la pieza estaba su hermano, tirado en la cama opuesta a la pared y muy concentrado en un videojuego del celular.

―Marco, vete y te debo un favor. Sí, cualquier favor, vete ya mismo.

Su hermano sonrió, probablemente planeando hacerle pasar un infierno por un solo favor. Aunque fuera simple como lavar los platos o la ropa, seguían siendo doce personas en la casa, incluyéndose a él. Doce combos de platos, cubiertos y vasos, sin pensar en el extra... y ni hablar de la ropa. Y esos eran los favores simples que se le ocurrieron. Keith se las iba a pagar.

Pero Marco se fue y se desparramaron en la cama de Lance, soltando un suspiro sincronizado.

―Tu familia es... intensa ―musitó Keith.

―Sí. Los adoro, pero no es fácil vivir aquí.

 _Por eso no quería que vinieras._

No tuvieron ni dos minutos de paz que su hermana abrió la puerta con urgencia y Lance se la trabó con el pie, para luego lanzarse sobre ella y mantener la puerta cerrada.

―Por favor, me olvidé la billetera en la mochila que le presté a Marco y la necesito para trabajar, ¡Lance! Déjame entrar ahora mismo y le diré a mamá.

Lance le tiró una mirada de auxilio a Keith, que seguía inmóvil en la cama. Se rindió enseguida y permitió que su hermana ingresara a la habitación, que tan rápido como entró rápida era su intensión de largarse. Hasta que lo vio a Keith.

―Tú eres el hijo de Shirogane, ¿Cierto? ―preguntó, acomodándose sus anteojos―. Lamento mucho su pérdida.

―¿Qué pérdida?

Lance estaba alerta. Por si Keith necesitaba ayuda, por si Verónica decía algo que no debía, por si tenía que detener a alguno de los dos. Sintió que era tarde para las tres cosas, pero aun así se mantuvo tenso.

―Ah, hum.

Su hermana dudó y cuando fijó sus ojos en Lance, no se le ocurrió más que asentir. La verdad, fuera cual fuera, podía esclarecer un poco la vida de Keith, para bien o para mal. Ya metió la pata de todas maneras.

―La muerte, el accidente de Adam. El... ex de tu padre. Parece que eran muy unidos a pesar de todo... de, ah, no sé si debería haber hablado de esto.

Lance opinaba lo mismo.

Keith se levantó. Su rostro era de piedra. No podía leer su expresión, pero estaba seguro que no auguraba nada bueno. Avanzó hacia él, mas fue esquivado.

―Lance, acompáñame a la salida. Me voy a ahora.

―¿Quieres...?

―No. Quiero estar solo.

―Disculpa, ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

Verónica parecía perdida. Lance le hizo un gesto con las manos de que se quedara tranquila, que fuera a trabajar sin pensar en ello. Lo arreglaría. Incluso si no sabía bien lo que estaba pasando. Lo siguió a Keith, ignorando cada llamado de los miembros de su familia y el insistente "pensé que se quedaban a comer" de su madre.

―¿Seguro que no quieres compañía? ―inquirió Lance en la puerta de la casa.

―Seguro.

Keith puso un cigarrillo en su boca y se perdió en la oscura tarde.


	9. Ocho

Cuando entró a su casa, vio un montón de ojos llenos de preguntas. Sólo se dirigió a su madre y a Verónica.

―Má, voy a salir, te llamo más tarde. Vero, ¿Puedes alcanzarme con el auto?

Ella asintió. Nadie dijo nada. No estaba seguro de su lógica, pero su instinto le decía que no dejara a Keith solo. Lo único que sabía era que probablemente se había enterado de que su padre era gay y la ex pareja de él estaba muerta. Eso podría responder un montón de interrogantes y al mismo tiempo abrir un sinfín de preguntas más.

Lance las tenía. Por ejemplo, ¿Qué tanto sabía de esto? ¿Qué opinaba Keith sobre la homosexualidad? ¿Qué opinaba él mismo?

 _Soy el menos indicado para tener pensamientos homofóbicos._

Verónica también hizo su propio cuestionario mientras viajaban en su auto, el cual se negó a responder. Ignoró absolutamente todas las preguntas. Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad antes de que ella se detuviera en una esquina y se tiró fuera del auto porque si se quedaba un segundo más, a su hermana le saldría lo mamá de adentro y no lo dejaría salir.

Por suerte, sabía dónde estaba la casa de Keith. Se ubicaba bien. Tampoco significó una tarea complicada encontrarlo; en la ventana abierta que daba al costado izquierdo y de la cual salía una nube de humo. Saltó la verja de madera y de inmediato apareció una sombra negra y enorme preparada para matarlo.

Se chocó la espalda contra la madera. El perro de Keith era enorme cuando se paraba en dos patas. Lance sonrió, rascándole la cabeza a modo de saludo silencioso.

No esperaba que Keith lo recibiera con la misma efusividad que su mascota, pero entre el susto que le dio y el disgusto en su rostro no fueron la mejor de las bienvenidas. El perro entró por la ventana de un salto y se recostó en la punta de la cama, en alerta con las orejas paradas.

―Sé que me dijiste que querías estar solo ―comenzó Lance nervioso, maldiciendo su propia presencia aquí―, pero...

―Quiero estar solo ―afirmó Keith, lanzando el cigarrillo al pasto y poniéndose de pie―. Entra.

Lance entró y cerró la ventana detrás de él. Hacía un frío que calaba hasta los huesos y era un idiota por no haberse traído ni un mísero abrigo. Era un idiota en general, por preocuparse por alguien que no debería y que ni siquiera quería que se preocuparan por él. No obstante, era un poco tarde como para arrepentirse ahora.

―No quiero hablar. De nada.

―Está bien.

Keith se acostó de cara a la pared, dándole la espalda. Lance no estaba seguro de qué hacer. La luz ya estaba apagada y el otro no daba señales de vida. No tenía idea de si esperaba que se largara o se acostara con él, así que no hizo ninguna de las dos. Se sentó en la cama y se entretuvo un rato con el perro. Se preguntó si Keith estaba durmiendo o no sería capaz de pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Se preguntó también si había discutido con su padre o Lance no le dio tiempo ni a eso con su presencia. El otro tenía las piernas flexionadas, amagando una la posición fetal. Con los brazos se cubría la cabeza.

Se decidió por recostarse y no molestarlo. Se iría mañana temprano para pasar por su casa antes de la escuela.

Casi inmediatamente que su cuerpo descansó sobre la cama, Keith pasó un brazo sobre su pecho y se arrimó. Hundió la cara sobre su hombro y acurrucó su delgada figura a la suya. Lance tragó, nervioso, pero agradeciendo el calor. Lo abrazó sin pensarlo mucho, e incluso si la posición no era ni de cerca la más cómoda, se quedó allí. Su rostro estaba cubierto por una mata negra y sus dedos fríos se presionaron contra la espalda de su mejor enemigo.

Era raro. No sabía qué opinar al respecto. ¿Estaba dando contención? ¿Compasión? ¿Se estaba aprovechando para obtener cercanía física de alguien que en general prefería romperle la cara antes de acceder? ¿Realmente tomaba ventaja de la vulnerabilidad ajena para complacer a su inentendible corazón o de verdad llegó a quererlo y nada importaba más que se sintiera bien? Nada estaba bien, eso lo podía notar. Y ningún problema se arregla con un abrazo desprolijo en una habitación helada cargada de emociones negativas.

Pero era todo lo que podía brindarle.

Cuando despertó, estaba solo en la cama. Tardó un largo rato en comprender dónde estaba. Tardó un rato más largo en convencer a su madre de que no lo asesinaron en el camino y _perdón mamá por no avisarte, estoy bien, sí, perdón, perdón, perdón..._

El único sonido provenía de la cocina. Allí estaba Keith con un café en la mano y una taza humeante sola a su lado. El perro movía la cola, viniendo de aquí para allá, emocionado de ver que alguien en la casa estaba comiendo (y con la esperanza de que le compartieran) y el entusiasmo de tener visitas. Lance se agachó a jugar con él unos segundo y apreció la paz matutina, sin gritos de gente apresurada despertando a los que se quedaron dormidos, a los que ocupan el baño, a los que no pasan la leche, a los que no se cambiaron y ya tienen que salir...

Paz.

―¿Ese es para mí? ―le preguntó a Keith, tomando asiento.

―Sí ―y lo miró con mala cara―. No te acostumbres. Es para agradecer que te quedaste, pero la próxima no pienso hacerte el desayuno.

La próxima.

Lance no dijo nada. El café estaba tibio, pero no se quejó. Las galletitas estaban secas, pero tampoco se quejó. La próxima podría traer algo rico, desayunar pastel o al menos un café menos amargo.

―No sé cómo haces para dormir con él ―señaló al perro, quien se levantó y le lamió el dedo―. Me despertó un millón de veces a la noche.

―Es...

―¡Hey! Ni siquiera sé su nombre.

Keith lo observó con la taza pegada a los labios. Tenía el cabello más despeinado y más sobre el rostro que de costumbre, por lo que jugaba a ser más largo. Le molestaba y le gustaba.

―No tiene.

―Oh, okay, es super normal no nombrar a tu perro. ¿Cómo le dice tu papá?

Se lamentó por mencionarlo, pero Keith no dijo nada al respecto.

―Le dice Kosmo, pero ese no es su nombre.

―Kosmo será.

Keith se quejó. Lo salpicó mientras lavó los platos. Discutió cuando Lance insistió en prepararle la vianda con lo que sobraba en la heladera. Cerró la boca cuando vio que lucía realmente apetitoso a pesar de ser sobras (gracias especiales a cocineros ejemplares como mamá y Hunk). Se pelearon por tonterías como qué clase de psicópata mezclaba las arvejas con el puré y Lance lo hacía, o por qué toda la ropa de Keith era oscura o roja, y sobre música no congeniaban, sobre películas tampoco y menos que menos sobre videojuegos.

Y fueron juntos a la escuela. Y Lance se sentía feliz.


	10. Nueve

Música retro. Alcohol. Humo de cigarrillos. Faldas cortitas. Risas. Cumpleaños de Shay.

Hunk desapareció ni bien entró para poder saludar a su novia y darle el regalo que le trajo. La casa era enorme y estaba llena de gente. Allura no pudo venir otra vez y Lance se sentía tranquilo. No pasaron diez minutos que tenía un trago en la mano y una chica bonita en frente para poder charlar y distraerse.

Bailó bastante. A Shay no la vio hasta la mitad de la fiesta. A Pidge se lo encontró poniendo picante al agua y no hizo preguntas. Tampoco bebería agua. La música vieja era la preferida de la cumpleañera y se vio envuelto desde el primer segundo, dándole una energía extra para moverse al ritmo de A-ha y Spears. Era más divertido por la cantidad de tequilas que había bebido con una señorita bajita a la que le gustaba gritar TE QUI LLL AA antes de beber el shot de sopetón. Resultó que ella también era latina, pero mexicana, no cubana como él. De igual manera, hablaron hasta por los codos y se rompieron la voz para tener una conversación incoherente por sobre la música.

En determinado momento, ella señaló a una concentración de personas que se estaban reuniendo en la sala contigua. Vio a Pidge empujando a un ebrio Keith (quien no soltaba la botella de whisky) hacia allí. La mexicana le tomó de la mano y Lance se dejó arrastrar.

Iban a jugar a la botellita.

Se sentó junto a su nueva amiga, viendo que Keith y Pidge participaban, entre otros invitados. Pidge estaba de pie, verticalmente perfecto, porque jamás bebía pero se dedicaba a fastidiar a los que sí siempre que una fiesta le presentaba la oportunidad.

―Todos conocen las reglas. La botella te señala, debes besarte con la persona que la giró. Sin excepciones. Quien no cumpla será echado de la fiesta por los demás, y déjenme informarles que está haciendo dos grados afuera. No quieren salir.

Un chico se levantó y se fue. Comenzó una amiga de Shay que Lance había visto en una salida con Hunk. Deseó que le tocara la mexicana. Quería besarla desde que bailaron Sweet Dreams.

La ecuación era muy simple y la comprendió después. La posibilidad de que su boca pasara por toda la ronda era proporcional al tiempo que se quedara ahí sentado. Algunos abandonaron el juego y otros se sumaron, siempre sin ningún beso pendiente, pues nadie se atrevía a desafiar a Pidge y a su presagio de hipotermia.

Besó a la mexicana. Dos veces. Estaba conforme. Sentado tipo indio con un vaso de plástico con cerveza, muy borracho como para ser infeliz entre tanto ritmo y carcajadas agradables. Tal vez por ese estado de relajación fue que lo pilló completamente de sorpresa cuando le dijeron que debía besar a Keith.

Tardó un momento en reaccionar. La botella lo señalaba y detrás de ella estaba Keith inclinado con cara de querer morirse. Y como si la playlist se burlara de él, comenzó a sonar Heaven is a place on earth, indignando a Lance más que el hecho de tener que besar a su rival.

―No voy a hacer nada con Belinda Carlisle de fondo ―gritó y su nueva amiga se rió a su lado.

Keith seguía cerca del centro del círculo, amagando con escapar y preferir el crudo invierno antes que esto. Lance estaba muy ebrio como para pensar en ello, o eso se decía a sí mismo para que no le diera vergüenza admitir que quería probar. Reconoció Nothing's gonna stop us now de fondo y tuvo que contener una sonrisa porque eso lo haría peor.

Se arrastró hasta Keith y lo tomó por su estúpida chaqueta de cuero que tanto envidiaba. Aplastaron sus labios juntos casi con desprecio, pero con rapidez se amoldaron y terminó en beso húmedo y apasionado que hizo a su interior retorcerse y gritar por el nuevo y familiar sentimiento cálido en la boca del estómago.

Keith sabía a whiskey y le alegraba poder saborearlo directo de su lengua, porque hacía que el trago que nunca le gustó se convirtiera en uno de sus favoritos si podía probarlo así. Sintió los dientes ajenos contra su labio inferior, suaves y juguetones.

―Heey, hay habitaciones arriba que a Shay no le importará que usen ―oyó la voz de Pidge sobre la música.

Se alejaron con rapidez como si la voz de su amigo le hubiera dado una patada de electricidad. Lance estaba sin aliento. Keith se puso de pie, tomó su botella de whisky y se largó tambaleándose.

No se podía ir ahora. Regresó a su lugar, mareado por la ola de emociones nuevas. Sentía cosquillas en la punta de los dedos y en los labios. Se los relamió. Evitó la mirada de su nueva amiga mexicana, en la que había perdido todo interés y no estaba seguro de por qué.

O mejor dicho, estaba segurísimo de por qué y no quería pensar en ello.

Por suerte, regresaron a casa con Pidge, porque no sabría qué decir si se quedaban solos. Hunk no los acompañó porque se quedaría con Shay hasta que terminara todo y la ayudaría a limpiar. Matt los pasó a buscar y se quedaron todos a dormir en la casa de los Holt. Esta vez, en colchones diferentes.

Lance no se sentía muy cómodo con la mirada divertida de Pidge acusándolos, pero seguía agradeciendo su presencia y que, al final de todo, no dijera nada.

No hacía falta que nadie dijera nada.


	11. Diez

Lance le acababa de rechazar un cigarrillo. No quería sumar otro vicio, por más que Keith lo provocara con en esa sonrisa juguetona que le regaló desde temprana la noche.

Estaban en el patio de Hunk en el viernes de pizza y esperaban a que ellos eligieran la película, o a que llegaran las pizzas, no lo sabía con seguridad. Pero esperaban. No hablaron mucho en la semana, pero el ambiente sereno le indicaba que todo estaba bien. Que el beso pudo haber sido desenfrenado y fuera de lugar, y ninguno iba a hablar sobre ello, porque estaba bien.

Que estuviera bien no significaba que se harían los tontos.

Al principio, Lance pensó que sí. Que Keith era de la clase de personas que ignoraban todo tipo de acontecimientos que prefería olvidar. Lance lo hacía a menudo. Pero notaba los acercamientos discretos del otro y no podía evitar corresponderle.

Como ahora. Keith apagó el cigarrillo y se inclinó hacia él. Parecía estar tratando de recordar qué iba a decir, o de buscar una excusa para su acción. La luna iluminaba más de sus rostros que la luz de la casa y las estrellas relucían todas dándole coraje. Era una noche agradable. Lance sentía que podría haber estado tronando en una implacable tormenta y seguiría pensando que era una noche agradable.

Lance lo tomó del rostro y lo besó. Estaban enfrentados y sus cuerpos lejos, pero mantuvieron sus rostros como punto de contacto. Volvió a sentir ese golpazo de adrenalina caliente que viraba constantemente entre el amor y la calentura y, al mismo tiempo, no se definía como ninguna de las dos. Las mejillas de Keith eran cálidas y se separó de sus labios para plantar un beso su cachete.

Terminaron mirando las estrellas. Hace rato que Lance no se acostaba en las reposeras de la azotea con sus sobrinos a ver cuál de los dos encontraba más constelaciones. El recuerdo era familiar y un toque nostálgico.

―A veces imagino que mi perro puede transportarse por el espacio ―dijo Keith―. Cuando no estoy en casa, él está en un planeta de otra galaxia o algo así.

Agregó algo de que sería cool y que por eso su padre lo llama Kosmo. Lance se reincorporó con la intención de besarlo otra vez, pero la puerta corrediza se deslizó y un rostro conocido que no veía hace tiempo lo sorprendió.

―¡Allura!

―Lance ―exclamó con el entusiasmo de una niña.

Se abrazaron. Allura siempre olía a frutas acarameladas. Tenía el cabello blanco suelto y adoraba verla así, siempre tan bonita y maravillosa.

―Oh, ¿Y él es?

Keith tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. No lucía feliz. Era como presentarle a tu pareja actual al ex que nunca superaste. Excepto que Keith no era su pareja. Y Allura nunca lo fue. Lance trató de arreglarlo haciendo las presentaciones, aunque nunca tuvo en cuenta que esta situación se iba a dar tarde o temprano.

―Keith, posible rogue. Keith, ella es Allura, nuestra master de rol y amiga que viene cuando puede.

―Un placer, Keith.

―No sé jugar rol, eso es para nerds.

Lance metió su pie entre los de Keith mientras caminaban, para que se tropezara por lo dicho, y entró a la casa antes de que planeara vengarse.

Entre Pidge y Hunk le explicaron cómo funcionaba todo. Allura lo ayudó a hacer la ficha de personaje (que eligió ser un paladín llamado Akira sólo porque se negaba a admitir que era rogue por todos lados, para molestar específicamente a Lance). Tenía cara de no entender absolutamente nada, pero siempre les pasaba a los que jugaban por primera vez.

Para las cinco y cuarto de la mañana, cuando dieron por concluido este episodio de Voltron, Keith ya estaba sumido por completo en la historia. Las dos primeras horas se la pasaron peleando entre sí, pero luego de un momento único de unión (que Leandro, el personaje de Lance, se niega a admitir que ocurrió) se convirtió en una especie de líder para el grupo.

Fue realmente divertido.

A las seis acompañó a Keith a la calle, que esperaría un rato hasta que el amanecer le brindara un poco de luz para devolverse a su casa. Tenía expresión cansada, pero no tan hostil como de costumbre.

Lance se recostó contra la pared y levantó la cabeza. Nunca había visto apropiadamente un amanecer, pero estuvo cerca durante incontables trasnoches con sus hermanos en la azotea, cuando vivían en Cuba.

―¿Qué hay? ―inquirió Keith con voz suave, envuelto en humo y luces tenues.

―¡El amanecer! ―Explicó, porque para él era lo más común del mundo admirar el cielo.

―Sólo a ti te pueden gustar las cosas más simples ―se burló el otro con la misma suavidad.

―¿Simple? ―Lance estaba ofendido a un nivel personal―. Es una puta bola de fuego gigante a miles de kilómetros que ilumina todo el planeta. Dime qué hay de simple en eso.

Pareció considerar su comentario, con la misma sonrisa burlona que antes. Apagó el cigarrillo y se plantó frente a él como si pidiera su atención. Lance quería hacerse el difícil, pero no era como si atraer su atención fuera complicado.

Keith transformó su sonrisa en un gesto más tranquilo cuando se acercó. Lance vio venir el beso y lo esquivó, dándole la mejilla en su lugar. Clavó la vista al frente. Estaban tan cerca que podía ver su expresión de disgusto.

―Vas a tener sabor a cigarrillo ―se excusó y no estaba seguro de que fuera la verdad.

Quizás fue ver Allura de nuevo. Tal vez estaba confundido hasta la médula y no tenía idea de qué hacer, qué no hacer, qué pensar, si debía pensar, qué diablos sentía por quién.

Para su fortuna, Keith parecía no tener estos problemas, además de ser impulsivo e ignorarlo siempre. Sintió sus dedos en la nuca unos segundos antes de que tirara de él. Lance no estaba bromeando, no le gustaba el sabor a cigarrillo en bocas ajenas.

Pero le gustan otras cosas de él. Le gustaba la manera en que hundía sus dedos fríos contra su piel, casi con la intensión de tironear de su cabello. Le gustaban los pequeños mordisquitos que se daban el uno al otro entre beso y beso, como si no fuera suficiente con un par de insultos y bromas al día para dejar en clara la rivalidad. Le gustaba su cercanía.

Esa mañana le gustó también que lo besara a pesar de haber dudado. Aunque se hubiera perdido el amanecer otra vez.


	12. Once

Era sábado a la noche y Lance no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Por eso accedió. Verónica fue premiada en el trabajo, más que nada con un incentivo monetario, y Rachel propuso salir. El bar presumía ser familiar, pero al caer el sol tenía mucha impronta adulta. También le gustaba que ellas fueran las que menos lo trataban como un bebé, sumándolo a la ronda de cervezas.

Por suerte, sus hermanas hablaron mucho entre sí y le permitieron un momento de paz. No era del tipo de persona que se queda callada, pero disfrutó la música baja de fondo, los maníes yendo uno tras otro a su boca y la cerveza disminuyéndose en su vaso.

Iban por la tercera ronda cuando Verónica se levantó del asiento y saludó a un hombre alto sin brazo y de cabello bicolor. Al principio no lo vio porque el tal Shiro que su hermana abrazó le pareció muy curioso. Cuando alejó un segundo su mirada de él, se encontró con Keith... No, ¿Ese era su padre? Pestañeó varias veces, preguntándose por qué el destino hacía estas cosas ridículas de encontrarlos constantemente.

―Tú me estás siguiendo, ¿No? ―lo molestó, interrumpiendo toda charla entre Verónica y Shiro.

―¿Se conocen? ―inquirió.

―Ah, sí ―exclamó Verónica, tomando asiento otra vez sin apartar los ojos de Keith―. Tú eres el chico que estaba en casa la otra vez.

―¿Estuvo en casa? ―se sorprendió Rachel, puras miradas inquisitivas y divertidas.

―Se acabó la hora de preguntas. Voy por una cerveza ―huyó Lance, decidido a no dar una respuesta a ninguno. No quería estar cerca de Shiro, no quería estar cerca de sus hermanas con Keith, no quería estar con Keith y otras personas. Ni siquiera sabía si quería estar con Keith. Pero sí sabía que quería otra maldita cerveza.

Cuando se dispuso a caminar hacia la barra, notó dos cosas: los primeros síntomas de la ebriedad y que Keith no lo seguía. Ralentizó sus pasos al ver que no sólo se quedaba atrás, sino que se sentaba junto a Shiro en el sitio donde había estado Lance las últimas horas.

Decidió que no entendía para nada la relación que tenían ellos dos.

Compró dos cervezas en botellitas y regresó con la intención de llevarse a Keith. Puso la botella frente a él y le hizo un gesto de largarse. Rachel dejó de hablar y los tres adultos los miraron, expectantes. Keith aceptó la invitación y se alejaron sin decir una palabra, sólo una sensación de incomodidad.

Lance se metió en un rincón poco estético que había entre la pared y una columna que sostenía la escalera al baño. Era un lugarcito oscuro donde la luz caía en forma de rayas y la música que llegaba era el rebote del eco. Tenía ganas de meterse allí desde que entró.

Keith se recostó contra la columna en frente de él y se dejó deslizar un poco, trabando su cuerpo de caerse con los pies en la base de la pared. Se llevó la botella a la boca y bebió. Lance apretó el vidrio helado entre sus manos, muriendo de ganas de besarle el cuello por donde bajaba el líquido.

―¿Cómo están las cosas con tu papá?

Normalmente no se metería en sus asuntos porque no era esa la clase de amistad que forjaron, pero luego de tres cervezas y nada en el estómago, no había nada de malo con aflojar la lengua un poco. Después de todo, tenía curiosidad sobre el tema desde hace ya bastante tiempo.

―Mejor ―bajó la mirada y metió una mano en su abierta chaqueta oscura. Si no vio mal, hubo un encogimiento de hombros mínimo―. Hablamos de muchas cosas. Está tratando de mejorar.

―¿Cosas como su novio muerto? ―preguntó, dándose cuenta que tal vez debería ser más discreto―. Hum, lo siento si...

―Sí, tiene un novio muerto. Hablamos de eso también.

―¿Él...? ―hizo un gesto vago con la botella, pero se detuvo por si estaba siendo estúpido― ¿Él es...?

―Sí, es gay.

Lance asintió. No sabía qué hacer con esa información. No sabía tampoco cómo lo manejaba Keith. Parecía tener dos modos: adolescente rebelde muerto por dentro y bomba estallando. O muchas emociones o ninguna. Y ahora lucía tranquilo, pero no tenía idea si la bomba estalló contra Shiro o realmente le daba igual porque ese no era el punto de su relación.

Sin embargo, una duda lo asaltó y era muy estúpida. Trató de callarla porque no era el momento y quizás nunca lo fuera, pero Keith no era de palabras y hacía que todos los silencios fueran densos. Y Lance se veía obligado a cubrir esos silencios.

―Pero si es gay, ¿Cómo te tuvo a ti? Es decir, puede ser bisexual, yo lo soy, está todo bien con eso. Sólo tengo curiosidad...

―Soy adoptado.

―Oh.

Los dos bebieron. Lance estuvo a decir "lo siento" pero, ¿Por qué lo sentiría? No por el tema de la adopción, pero sí por ser entrometido. Al menos ya tenía la curiosidad en calma. Incluso tenía sentido esa faceta de lobo solitario, porque quizás no fue adoptado de bebé y creció solo. O no. No lo sabía y la curiosidad se despertó de nuevo. Quería saber de Keith.

Pero esta vez dio otro trago y cambió de tema.

Hablaron de todo un poco. No era una conversación interesante, estaba llena de insultos cada vez más creativos y silencios en el que bajaba el líquido de las botellas. Así fue hasta que Keith rompió toda su imagen de chico malo y rebelde para tornarse en un niño entusiasmado. Señaló a la nada y le explicó que la canción de fondo era de su banda favorita y le recordó a cuando fue a verla. Que Shiro casi lo mata por haberse escapado a los quince años porque no tenía su permiso de ir.

―Ni siquiera tenía entrada. Tuve suerte de que la banda tocaba en un festival al aire libre y no era la principal. Salté una reja sin que me vieran los de seguridad y logré llegar.

Le contó la historia completa y Lance no lo interrumpió, pero lo único que podía pensar era en lo cool que era Keith. Y valiente. Y qué lindas son las personas cuando hablan de lo que les gustan. En especial él.

Charlaron sobre música y esta vez fue más interesante y relajado. Tenían los mismos gustos en géneros, pero no coincidían en bandas. Si uno amaba Blur, el otro era fanático de Oasis. Si Lance blanco, Keith negro, si Lance dulce, Keith salado, si Lance esto, Keith segurísimo que lo otro.

Sin embargo, los opuestos no lograban romper la dinámica que poseían desde la primera vez que se conocieron.

Shiro se asomó horas más tarde y le dijo a Keith que en cinco minutos se iban. Keith le dijo que iría al baño y estaría listo. Lance lo siguió al baño y una vez allí lo empujó contra un cubículo. Super de película mala romántica o pornográfica. No le importaba en lo más mínimo. Se moría de ganas de besarlo desde antes de saber que se encontrarían.

Keith le tocó el rostro con los dedos y le devolvió el beso de lengua por unos segundos eternos (y nunca suficientes), pero apartó el rostro enseguida. Lucía agitado y Lance no notó lo enardecido de su libido esta ese instante que estaba ebrio en el baño apretando su cuerpo contra él.

―Lance, tengo que mear.

Se separó con una sonrisa, porque la frase de Keith le pareció graciosa viniendo de él y porque era mejor reírse en los momentos que se sentía desgraciado.

Se encerró en el cubículo de al lado y se recostó contra la puerta. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse en sí mismo, pero era mala idea cerrar los ojos en su estado y mejor hizo sus necesidades. Al salir, estaba sólo en el baño.

Abajo, sus hermanas estaban abandonando la mesa, todavía hablando y riendo mientras se abrigaban. No había rastros de Keith ni de Shiro. Aceptó que Rachel le envolviera el cuello con su bufanda bordó perfumada y le dijera en español "nene, te viniste muy desabrigado".

No tuvo ni tiempo de sentirse decepcionado, enojado o en general, de sentir algo al respecto de la desaparición de Keith porque al salir estaba en la calle discutiendo fuertemente con Shiro. Los tres McClain se quedaron observando con incomodidad, sin saber cómo reaccionar; si debían intervenir o fingir que no los vieron. No obstante, Keith notó su presencia y tensó la mandíbula con claro enojo. Y por primera vez desde que lo conocía, Lance descifró algo en su mirada.

―¡Keith! ―exclamó y sus hermanas se echaron miradas de preocupación, como si pensaran que no debía meterse en asuntos de otras familias, pero no era esa la sensación que Lance tenía. Avanzó hacia ellos con decisión―. ¿Te vas a ir?

Los dos se callaron. Lance supo que hacía lo correcto al ver como bajaba los hombros y serenaba inconscientemente su postura agresiva y, a pesar de que no se desprendía de su estado de alerta, Keith parecía conforme con su aparición. Lo tomó como una luz verde para seguir hablando.

―No me confirmaste si venías a dormir a casa o no ―le ofreció como si fuera algo que hablaron antes, pero también dándole la chance de rechazarlo.

Entre el aire fresco y la disputa, parte de su borrachera se deslizó fuera de su sistema con rapidez. Estaba atento a lo que Keith pudiera decirle con el más mínimo gesto, pero él no solía ser de las personas de indirectas y acciones tácitas. Siempre al grano.

―Voy a dormir en lo de Lance ―declaró Keith mirando fijamente a Shiro―. No me arrastres a mí a la muerte sólo porque tu capricho es volver en moto borracho.

Le dio la espalda y tomó a Lance del brazo, arrastrándolo hacia donde estaban sus hermanas. Lo agarró tan fuerte que Lance supo que dejaría moretones. No dijo nada.

―Keith, no estoy borracho ―contestó Shiro entre ofendido y enojado.

―Vamos ―les dijo Lance a sus hermanas en español para que se apuraran y cortaran con la situación de mierda.

Se subieron los cuatro a un taxi. El silencio era sepulcral y ni el conductor se animaba a romperlo. Lance estaba muy cerca de Keith, apretados en los asientos de atrás, y preocupado por él. Se mantuvieron así hasta que Rachel no se resistió y habló:

―¿No debimos llamarle un taxi? Podría lastimarse en serio con la moto.

―No ―respondió Keith enseguida, sacando unas llaves del bolsillo y mostrándolas en alto.

Lance sonrió sin querer. Shiro estaba ahora obligado a regresar de alguna otra manera a su casa y eso estaba bien.

―Parecía mucho más responsable ―suspiró Rachel.

―Shiro ES responsable ―opinó Verónica―. Pidió un trago suave y ni siquiera lo terminó. Luego se pidió un jugo.

―Pensé que eran tragos ―soltó Rachel.

―Espera ―Lance se inclinó para verles las caras―. Vero, si sabías que no estaba borracho, ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

―Porque no sabía que estaban discutiendo de eso ―se defendió―. Además no me quería meter. No lo sentí correcto.

Keith no dijo nada. En general, no dijo nada en el resto de la noche. Marco se quejó de que lo despertaran y Rachel los ayudó a acomodar un colchón al lado de la cama de Lance. Era la primera vez que no dormirían juntos. Le ofreció ropa de pijama, que fue rechazada con una negación de cabeza. Luego, se desplomó sobre el colchón, le dio la espalda y se tapó hasta la nariz.

Lance lo imitó. Su cuerpo se sentía sumamente pesado. Estaba mal de que Keith no estuviera pasando un buen momento, pero gracias al alcohol que llevaba encima, concilió el sueño más rápido de lo que esperaba.


	13. Doce

Lo despertaron los ruidos de la casa. Su primer instinto fue taparse la cabeza con la frazada y cerrar los ojos con más fuerza, pero fue inútil porque se despertaba cada vez más a cada sonido que captaba. Cuanto más quería ignorar para seguir durmiendo, más consciente era de ellos.

Bostezó y recordó que Keith estaba en su habitación. Se giró y lo encontró observando el techo con las manos sobre el estómago. La cama de Marco estaba revuelta, sin tender y vacía.

Lance se escurrió hasta el colchón de Keith y se sentó a su lado.

―Tienes cara de no haber dormido nada ―le comentó.

―Entre la culpa y los ruidosos que son tus familiares, no, imposibles.

¿Culpa? Lance se mordió el labio porque quería preguntar y sentía que no debía. Amagó con cambiar de tema, pero enseguida se arrepintió. Si él no le preguntaba, nadie lo haría.

―¿Culpa?

Keith miró hacia otro lado y se removió. Se incorporó un poco apoyado sobre sus codos, todavía evitando el contacto visual.

―Que Shiro me haya decepcionado una vez no justifica la escena de ayer. Está intentando cambiar y yo no lo ayudo...

―Keith ―lo cortó antes de que sus palabras tomaran velocidad y su discurso perdiera el sentido―. yo creo que lo justifica. Mamá dice que la confianza se construye y que si se cae debes volver a reconstruirla. Creo que aplica a este caso...

Él se encogió de hombros. No dio pistas de continuar la conversación y parecía no tener la intensión de una charla profunda matutina. Los domingos son para deprimirse y mirar películas, no para resolver asuntos de vida.

―¿Qué quieres desayunar?

―Café.

―¿Con leche o solo?

―Negro.

Asintió. Comenzó a pararse pero Keith se movió más rápido, tomándolo del brazo y jalando su cuerpo al colchón de nuevo. Recibió un beso en la comisura de los labios, acompañado de un pequeño "gracias".

Lance no dijo nada porque las mariposas de su estómago le comieron la lengua.

―¿Dónde está el baño?

Le indicó dónde estaba y se puso a hacer un café. Lance prefería el jugo exprimido que quedaba en la heladera y, para acompañar, un budín que hizo su madre. Enseguida se asomó Keith en el comedor, donde casi todos desayunaban, iban, venían y todos gritaban. Entre el caos, se sentó con incomodidad en una de las sillas. Rachel lo saludó con unas palmaditas en la espalda y tanto su madre como su padre le hicieron preguntas al mismo tiempo sobre si se quedaría a cenar o qué iba a estudiar luego de la escuela.

Lance no permitió que contestara ninguna y le hizo una señal para que lo siguiera. Keith obedeció con suma rapidez. Con una bandeja en la mano tuvo la intensión de que desayunaran en el cuarto, pero Marco (¿?) se estaba cambiando y cambió de rumbo. Acabaron en el patio sentados sobre una manta bajo los débiles rayos del sol sobre sus cabezas.

―Qué lindo es ser dos en una casa, ¿No? ―preguntó Lance con una sonrisa irónica, burlándose de sí mismo.

―Sí ―murmuró Keith, llenando su boca de budín.

―En realidad los amo ―dijo Lance mirando hacia la casa―. Amo que mamá haga budines o panes caseros por la mañana, que papá siempre esté informado a primera hora y que mis sobrinos transmitan tanta energía siempre. Pero...

―Es cansador. No dormí una mierda.

―Exacto.

―Lance ―amaba la manera en que él decía su nombre, siempre despacio como si considerara más el cómo nombrarlo que lo que iba a decir (¿no que, que?)― puedes venir a mi casa cuando no quieras estar aquí.

Asintió con energía y se bebió su jugo. Nunca había desayunado en el patio de su casa y hoy no hacía frío. El sol era agradable en el medio del duro invierno. Keith también era agradable con su cara de dormido y esas ojeras poco estéticas bajo sus ojos indescifrables. Era de las personas que se terminaban la bebida antes que la comida y eso lo estresaba un poco. ¿Cómo bajas luego lo que comiste si te queda medio atorado en la garganta? Eran super diferentes.

No obstante, la mañana era serena. Y aunque Keith se fue temprano, el sentimiento lo acompañó durante el resto del día.


	14. Trece

Keith propuso hacer el viernes de pizza en su casa porque Shiro trabajaría toda la noche. Lance le preguntó por mensaje si podía ir más temprano y a las tres de la tarde ya estaba allí. A las cinco se largó la tormenta que venía amenazando desde el miércoles temprano y que no se animaba a llover ni una gota.

Los truenos lo despertaron. Tenía a Kosmo durmiendo contra sus piernas y el lejano sonido de Keith en la cocina. Dijo que iba a limpiar un poco y Lance se echó en su cama, que entre el frío y el perro derivó a una de las siestas más plácidas de su vida, junto a las que tomaba en vacaciones en la costa de Cuba. Se negó a levantarse. Estiró los brazos y le rascó la cabeza al perro, disfrutando del sueño que todavía no lo abandonaba.

Se quedó jugando con Kosmo y mirando memes en el celular por una eternidad. Hasta subió historias bonitas al Instagram con el fotogénico del perro. Se sorprendió mucho cuando oyó voces familiares en la sala principal porque ni siquiera los escuchó tocar la puerta. Y se sorprendió doblemente cuando identificó la voz de Allura entre las voces.

No es que ella no estuviera invitada, es que se había acostumbrado a verla cada vez menos y ayudaba a que su corazón sanara. Además, no tenían una conversación entre los dos desde la vez que se confesó y ella lo rechazó. Desde ese entonces, estaban en grupo y apenas chateaban. Si no era Lance el que le hablaba primero, era muy raro que ella lo hiciera.

Eso no los hacía menos amigos, pero Lance comenzaba a darse cuenta que la mayor parte de lo que él pensaba que era una relación viable tenía que ver con su insistencia y esperanzas vanas.

Y lo hacía sentir incómodo estar con Allura y Keith en el mismo lugar. Más que nada porque no estaba seguro de qué sentía por cada uno y no ayudaba para _nada_ que ambos estuvieran en el mismo sitio.

Sin embargo, no era solución abrazar al perro en posición fetal. Por más que luciera como una resolución lógica, tuvo que desistir de Kosmo y su peludo amor para ir a recibir a sus amigos.

―Hey, pensamos que te había pasado algo ―le dijo Hunk luego de abrazarlo.

―¿Ah?

―No respondías los mensajes y no sabíamos si vendrías o no ―le aclaró Pidge.

―Oh. Ya estaba aquí y me quedé dormido.

Pidge le sonrió con cierta complicidad y Lance dejó de prestarle atención porque si lo pensaba le subiría la sangre al rostro.

A pesar de que estaba Allura y tenían dados, decidieron que la noche era más perfecta para ver películas. Keith puso varios almohadones enormes en el suelo y unas cuantas frazadas para todos. Debajo de todo ese lio de comodidades había una alfombra y más frazadas. Era el suelo más suave y calentito del mundo, y más estando todos juntitos y Kosmo yendo y viniendo entre ellos.

Al final se vieron la trilogía de Star Wars, las películas cuatro, cinco y seis que Keith y Allura nunca habían visto. A ella le revivió su amor por el universo de espadas lasers y prometió escribir un one-shot para masterear el próximo viernes de pizza.

Pero cuando decidieron seguir con la trilogía clásica, Lance supo que no aguantaría: las cinco porciones de pizza y las cervezas vencían la siesta con Kosmo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que comenzara a acurrucarse cerca de Keith, que estaba a su izquierda muy atento a la televisión. No es que fuera raro recostarse contra Hunk, a su derecha; de hecho, era más mullido y calentito, no sería la primera vez que se quedaba dormido contra él. Mas había un algo en Keith que lo seguía atrayendo. ¿La costumbre de los últimos días? ¿El aroma? ¿El sentimiento reconfortante y nuevo que le transmitía?

En ese momento no reflexionó mucho. Dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro ajeno y se acercó un poco. Sentía a Kosmo entre los pies de él y los de Keith. Star Wars de fondo. Todo era perfecto.

Se despertó con la voz de Allura llamándolos a desayunar. Se oía cerca, como si estuviera al lado suyo y Lance se negó a abrir los ojos. Sabía que su posición era comprometedora, con su mano estirada sobre el pecho de Keith y la cara hundida en su cuello. Era sumamente calentito y le provocaba no querer levantarse jamás. Así que fingió no haber oído nada.

Keith se removió debajo de él y suspiró.

―Lance ―murmuró con voz rasposa antes de aclárasela. Sonaba lleno de sueño y pereza.

No le respondió. Resistió el impulso de apretarse contra él y bostezar.

Sintió una mano suave en la espalda y se delató solo con una sonrisa.

―Lance ―susurró con voz más firme, como si lo estuviera desafiando.

De mala gana, se sentó de golpe incluso antes de abrir los ojos. Se los refregó y luego bostezó, echando la primera mirada al panorama matutino.

Pidge tenía una pila de platos y le sonrió, burlón. No era nada nuevo viniendo de él. El problema era que Hunk ahora hacía lo mismo. Tenía unos guantes de cocina y una sonrisa juguetona en el rostro. Allura era tan astuta como ellos (aunque no hacía falta ser Einstein para darse cuenta de lo que sucedía), pero por fortuna se limitó a mirarlos con curiosidad, sin decir nada ni clavarles la vista con intensidad (como Pidge).

Keith se fue al baño, dejándolo a la merced de esas aves rapaces a punto de atacarlo de bromas y preguntas. Se sentó en la mesa y evitó inútilmente sus miradas depredadoras sin piedad.

―¿Cómo dormiste? ―preguntó Pidge con malicia.

Lance optó por no contestar. Hizo una mueca de indignación para esconder su vergüenza. No quería pensar en ninguna implicación ni sugerencia de él con Keith. Después de todo, no había nada entre ellos. Rivales con un mínimo de beneficio. Eso eran. Keith ayudaba a Lance a olvidar a Allura y Lance lo distraía de su vida llena de drama y mierda. Era justo.

Y moría de ganas de explicarles eso para que no malpensaran nada de lo que ocurría. No era una situación que todas las personas vieran todos los días, porque no eran exactamente amigos, tampoco enemigos propiamente dicho y muchísimo menos tenían ningún tipo de relación.

No obstante, funcionaba a la perfección. A pesar de todo, ambos tenían un dinamismo y una conexión desde el primer momento que por más que Lance intentara negarlo y nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, era una verdad innegable. Por eso mismo funcionaba lo de ellos. Porque entendían cómo estaba establecido todo sin tener que establecerlo. No se decían absolutamente nada y sabían todo lo que era necesario saber, por más que poco supieran.

Keith se sentó en frente suyo en la mesa y era el último que faltaba.

―Lance está en la luna ―se quejó Pidge antes de girarse a Keith―. ¿Cómo dormiste?

No contestó enseguida porque se había llenado la boca instantes antes de los panqueques caseros de Hunk, pero en cuanto pudo hablar con la boca abierta, Keith les contestó:

―Bien. ¿Estuvieron todos cómodos?

Pidge se llevó las manos al rostro y Hunk se echó a reír. Keith era un idiota y Lance agradecía que sus amigos se dieran cuenta de ello y abandonaran el tema. Fue un verdadero alivio.

Se fueron esa misma mañana. Lance se retrasó porque despedirse de Kosmo era la parte más difícil y Keith aprovechó ese tiempo perdido para ir a buscarle el disco que le prometió, aquel de la banda que oyeron cuando estaban en el bar.

―Me lo devuelves con una sola raya y yo se lo hago a tu puta cara.

―Bastaba con un "cuídalo" pero _okay, cool._

Y Pidge le volvió a hacer ojitos cuando se subió al auto, pero el retraso se debió al perro y no por saludar a Keith. Sentía que explicarlo sonaría como si estuviera a la defensiva así que se limitó a ponerle cara de pocos amigos y guardar el disco con sumo cuidado en la mochila.


	15. Catorce

(21:14) ¡Hola!

Lance observó con sospecha el mensaje bajo el nombre de Allura en sus notificaciones. Si mal no recordaba, era la primera vez que ella comenzaba la conversación... No, hubo otras veces. Y en todas ella necesitaba algo. Ya sea el nombre de una película que Lance había mencionado un viernes de pizza y ella olvidó anotarlo o preguntarle a qué hora se reunían ese fin de semana. Siempre existía una razón, sin malas intensiones, pero lo hacía sospechar.

Era martes y faltaba mucho si quería preguntar por algo referido al viernes.

La curiosidad le ganó y terminó respondiéndole el hola con la misma efusividad.

(21:16) holaa!

(21:17) Me pareció super curioso verlos dormir con Keith.

(21:17) Y Pidge me comentó que se besaron en la fiesta de la novia de Hunk.

(21:17) Perdona si te molesta que sea directa pero, ¿Están saliendo?

(21:17) ¡Me alegro mucho mucho por ti!

Lance no supo qué mierda responder. Le dejó el visto un rato, sentado en su cama mientras tapaba con música los mismos tres acordes de Marco practicando la guitarra y fallando miserablemente. Le recomendó ir a clases pero él insistía que Youtube era toda la escuela que necesitaba.

Se acurrucó en sí mismo y se decidió a contestar.

(21:25) no estamos saliendo

(21:25) el beso fue parte de la botellita

(21:25) estabamos muy ebrios y no significo nada

(21:25) y si lo dices por lo de dormir juntos tampoco tiene nada que ver

(21:25) eh dormido un monton de veces con hunk y eso no nos hace novios

(21:25) wtf allura

(21:28) Lo siento, por la manera en que lo contó Pidge parecía otra cosa.

(21:28) Lamento haberlo malinterpretado. Gracias por aclarármelo.

(21:29) se

Ella sonaba feliz cuando sacó el tema. Quería confiar en lo que conocía de ella y creer que lo había estado y que no era alivio de que Lance ya no estuviera detrás de ella. Su parte ansiosa le decía lo contrario. _Ella no quiere gustarte. Nadie quiere estar contigo. Supéralo y supérala a ella._

Trató de desechar esos pensamientos.

(21:30) hablando de eso

(21:30) que onda lotor

(21:41) ¿A qué te refieres? Terminamos. No lo volví a ver.

(21:42) solo preguntaba

Fue efectivo para que ella le dejara el visto esta vez. Se sintió tranquilo porque no quería saber nada del tema. Ni de Lotor ni de que siquiera preguntando por Keith. No existía nada entre ellos y punto.

Tenía hace dos horas en loop el disco que Keith le prestó, pero bajado al celular. Una canción en particular le explotaba la cabeza y no podía dejar de escucharla. Incluso la cantó en la ducha esa misma mañana.

Sintió ganas de llamar a Keith. No de mandarle un mensaje. De llamarlo. ¿Para decirle qué? Nada. Que estaba obsesionado con esa banda. Que necesitaba escuchar todos sus discos. Y saber datos graciosos de los integrantes y alguna que otra anécdota de concierto. Que se lo agradecía.

Pero mejor no.

Para su sorpresa, Allura volvió a hablarle.

(22:07) El próximo sábado festejaré mi cumpleaños en casa :)

(21:07) Dile a los chicos. ¡A las diez en mi casa!

Lance recordó la última fiesta. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y sacudió las piernas, emitiendo un ruido parecido a la de una criatura muriendo. Marco le lanzó una zapatilla para que se callara.

(21:11) ahí estaremos


	16. Quince

"Ahí estaremos" le había dicho a Allura. No especificó el cómo.

Lance estaba: ebrio, fiestero, gritón, insoportable. Viviendo su mejor momento. Por su boca pasaron dos mujeres y tres botellas. Se sentía fluido, contento y lleno de ritmo. Entregado a la noche cuya luna rezaba completa superación.

Fuera la fiesta en su sangre o sus verdaderos sentimientos, se sentía liberado de aquel sentimiento romántico que alguna vez lo ligó a Allura. Y quería festejarlo compartiendo su lengua al público.

La casa de Allura tenía dos pisos. Era enorme porque venía de una familia con mucho dinero, pero que le enseñaron que todo se ganaba con esfuerzo y de todas maneras debía trabajar. Aun así, no estaba imposibilitaba de usar su casa para semejante parodia de Proyecto X. Eran raras las ocasiones, más que nada porque vivía en una zona inconveniente para todos (razón por la que nunca venían los viernes de pizza) y porque a ella le gustaba tener todo organizado.

Por eso la cantidad de comida, el DJ, el barman, las luces y lo increíble que era todo.

Todo el análisis de la casa y la liberación sentimental tuvo lugar en el baño, con los pantalones abajo luego de mear. Se apoyó contra la puerta, dejando que el _beat_ de la música se le metiera en la piel e introdujera un nuevo deseo en su alegre mente.

Quería compartir esto con Keith. No lo vio en toda la maldita noche a pesar de que llegaron todos juntos. Tuvo un baile épico con Hunk, se puso al día con Corán en una charla a gritos en la cocina, le gastaron una broma épica a Matt junto a Pidge y compartió bocados de unos zapallitos rellenos con Allura.

Pero a Keith ni la cara le vio.

―No se sentía bien y le permití subir ―le informó Allura.

La fiesta era abajo. Arriba estaban las habitaciones y nadie tenía el permiso de subir. Lance se escabulló en busca de Keith, preguntándose qué tenía y por qué diablos no se pedía un taxi a su casa si tan mal estaba.

Lo halló en la habitación de Allura. Estaba en el suelo, arrinconado contra la cama y abrazaba una botella como si fuera su hijo muerto. Tenía los ojos brillantes y la cara colorada. Le dio la impresión de que estaba a punto de largarse en llanto, además de estar más borracho que cualquiera en la casa.

―¿Keith?

―No, tú no ―asquerosamente borracho―. Tú eres la última persona que quiero ver.

Lance no sabía qué quería decir con eso. Se agachó a su lado y trató de quitarle la botella. Sin éxito.

―Acuéstate en la cama.

Al encontrar resistencia, aprovechó que estaba sobrio en comparación con el otro y lo levantó de la chaqueta para soltarlo sobre la cama. Keith amagó con pegarle una patada que por suerte no le alcanzó, porque tampoco estaba tan lúcido para pelear y ganar.

Se sentó a su lado mientras se acomodaba e intentó cuidarlo, encontrando de nuevo resistencia por su parte.

―Déjame.

―¿Cuál es tu problema? ―le preguntó entre indignado y confundido por su reacia actitud contra él.

―Yo sé que no soy un experto en todo lo que es querer a otra persona ―soltó Keith, sólo confundiéndolo más―. Mi única referencia es Shiro y tu sabes lo mal que salió eso... Pero pensé que... no sé. No sé qué pensé.

Keith bebió otra vez y Lance tomó su brazo con delicadeza. No tenía ni la más nimia pista de qué estaba hablando. Supuso que era un gran bajón nostálgico y melancólico, de esos que le dan a los alcohólicos desempleados cuya vida es un puto desastre.

―No estoy seguro de lo que estás diciendo. Estás borracho.

Pero tal vez sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

Quizás dio por sentado que su visión de la relación era mutua.

Esa simple revelación lo envolvió como un tsunami de culpa. Le arrebató la botella y la dejó en el suelo, obligándolo a quedarse quieto entre sus brazos por más que luchara por golpearlo.

―No es bueno beber solo ―le aconsejó, negándose a soltarlo.

―Tuve una semana de mierda ―murmuró él.

Poco a poco se fue relajando. Dejó caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de Lance, quien se acomodó para poder sostenerlo con más comodidad. Le besó la frente, corriendo los mechones negros de su cara. Pensaba mimarlo hasta que la culpa se fuera, pero más importante, hasta que Keith se sintiera querido.

Le frotó la espalda, le besó las mejillas, lo apretó contra su cuerpo, le besó el oído sin querer y Keith soltó un ruido que estaba entre la molestia y gracia. Le respondió con cariño y Lance olvidó todos sus planes de vivir la vida loca abajo en la fiesta. Aquí llegaba el zumbido de la música, pero el ambiente parecía silencioso de todas maneras. La poca luz le daba la intimidad que recordaba de aquella vez que se encontraron en el bar... pero mucho más privado.

―Puedes ir a divertirte si quieres ―le dijo Keith.

Su voz sonaba única en la quietud de esta porción de espacio. Como si la habitación estuviera ligada a la casa sólo en concepto; la fiesta era parte de un sitio al que Lance no quería ni podía volver a acceder. Estaba aquí eternamente atrapado bajo su propia voluntad y deseo.

―Estoy contigo porque quiero ―le aseguró.

Porque ni la persona más bonita del mundo podría parecerle más atractiva que Keith en este momento. No por, literalmente, el físico. Podría tener que escoger entre una vida con un ser perfecto e hipotético, lleno de días tranquilos y felices, y este instante con Keith. Y elegía este instante un millón de veces porque se sentía pleno. Porque intentar descifrar el universo en sus pupilas mientras se miraban arrebatados por la situación era lo mejor que le pasó.

Porque tal vez le gustaba Keith de una manera que jamás imaginó que le podría gustar alguien. Era diferente a Allura. Era intenso y no tenía que ver con la bondad o la hermosura, sino con un compañerismo y fidelidad pura.

Suspiró, mareado por sus propios sentimientos y probablemente también por la bebida. Se alejó un segundo, quedando los sentados y enfrentados entre sí, pero con las piernas enredadas. El contacto era reconfortante. Lance lo tomó por los hombros, tentado de seguir dándole masajes y caricias para que no olvidara que era apreciado.

―¿Qué sueles hacer para animarte? ―inquirió, amasando inconscientemente sus hombros.

―Tomar y querer morirme ―susurró Keith con cierto cinismo en su voz, ladeando la cabeza y esbozando media sonrisa.

―No seas idiota.

Lo empujó contra la cama con la intensión de pelearlo un poco, a lo que Keith respondió con un efusivo beso. Comenzó lento y lleno de odio, con los puños cerrados con fuerza alrededor de la ropa y los dientes cerca de hacer daño. Terminó convirtiéndose varios besos desesperados y roces intencionales. Lance no sabía qué lo encendía más, pero estaba seguro de que ambas cosas.

Cortó el beso con un hondo suspiro y apartó el rostro. Keith arrastró los labios contra su cuello y volvió a jalarle de la ropa para prevenir que Lance se alejara. Le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda que terminó directo en su entrepierna.

Esto no estaba bien.

―Keith, no.

Él se detuvo. Sintió la respiración agitada contra su piel y sólo le produjo más ganas de estremecerse. Los dedos lo soltaron de mala gana y cuando se volvió a mirarlo, se encontró con vivo fuego.

―Estás borracho ―se excusó con rapidez. Por favor, como si Lance no quisiera... pero no iba a hacer nada que Keith lamentara mañana. No quería arruinar las cosas con arrepentimientos de parte del otro―. No creo... dudo que seas capaz de decidir... esto, ahora. En tu estado.

―Hum ―contestó, extrañamente de acuerdo―. Pero tú sí puedes decidir.

Y dicho eso, le dio un fugaz tirón de cabello, como queriendo indicarle que... que Lance podría- No, eso no quería decir. Lance podía decidir muchísimo mejor, sí, y estaba excitado, también, pero eso no significaba...

E incluso con infinidad de negativas en la mente, se apagaron tan pronto como bajó voluntariamente y se enfrentó con la zona baja de Keith.

Le besó la panza y el ombligo antes de tironear de sus pantalones. Dentro de la larga lista de cosas que Lance nunca admitiría en voz alta era que sentía curiosidad por lo que iba a hacer.

Keith ya estaba medio duro. Lance tomó su miembro con una mano y se llevó la punta a la boca, lamiendo de manera experimental. Observó hacia arriba, topándose con una boca abierta y unas mejillas de color. La intriga le podía más que la vergüenza, además de el entusiasmo de hacer algo sexualmente nuevo (como si fuera tan activo en el mundo del sexo, pero le gustaba pensar que sí...). Le acarició el muslo con la mano que tenía libre para terminar apretando la piel suave, gustándole el hecho de agarrarse de él con fuerza, de dejarle alguna marca que viera al día siguiente como recordatorio. _Lance estuvo aquí_. Y vaya que estuvo.

Se tomó su tiempo para chupar e ir introduciéndolo dentro de su boca, teniendo algo de cuidado con los dientes porque una cosa o dos aprendió mirando tanta pornografía. No entendía por qué le excitaba tanto si no estaba siendo tocado, pero la sola idea de producirle placer a Keith, de dirigir su viaje al orgasmo le contagiaba la calentura.

Sintió unos dedos enredarse en su cabello y una plegaria en forma de su nombre. Lance se sentía complacido. Con los ojos cerrados, se las empeñó para aumentar la velocidad y arriesgarse con la profundidad. Le recorría una ola de calor cada vez que la punta de la erección rozaba su garganta. Era sucio y le encantaba. Podía sentir el gusto a Keith y saborearlo; no estaba nada mal y aquel pensamiento solo era una gota más que buscaba rebalsar el vaso.

Cada tanto sentía un tirón de pelo. Le gustaba. Cada tanto, también, levantaba un poco la cabeza para llenar sus pulmones de aire y clavar los ojos en Keith. Le gustaba Keith.

Resistió el impulso de meter las manos en sus pantalones. Hizo el vaivén de su cabeza más rápido y chupaba con ganas cada vez que subía. Quería acelerar las cosas así podían ocuparse de él y, agregando más hechos a la lista de lo que jamás diría, quería probar cómo era que le acabaran en la boca. Si lo tragaba todo, Keith sería feliz, ¿No? ¿Alguna vez se había masturbado con él? Lance lo haría en el futuro, eso seguro. Ojalá fuera mutuo. Ojalá gritara su nombre al llegar al orgasmo. Ojalá lo hiciera ahora mismo. Ya.

Keith no tardó mucho más en cerrar los puños y soltar su nombre en un quejido bajo y grave. Lance cumplió con su espontánea fantasía y tragó con inercia, satisfecho consigo mismo. Se levantó con una sonrisa, desabrochándose el pantalón con ansias.

Sintió unas manos sobre las suyas y una boca en el cuello. Lance sonrió ampliamente y se bajó los pantalones. Abrazó a Keith pegando su pecho contra el de él, pero separando de la cintura para abajo donde quería ser tocado. Deseaba que él lo hiciera. Lo anhelaba con cada rinconcito de su ser.

Se tensó cuando finalmente una mano rodeó su miembro. Amaba que Keith fuera bruto y áspero, y al mismo tiempo, que lo besara como si fuera lo más especial del mundo.

La voz de Allura y la puerta abriéndose fue lo siguiente que entendió antes de parpadear en el suelo con un fuerte dolor en la espalda. Pestañeó por la luz que entraba, observando el techo y manteniéndose petrificado, aún agitado y con los pantalones abajo.

Su único pensamiento fue "que Allura no mire detrás de la cama".

―¡Keith! ¿Cómo te sientes?

―Hum.

―No te ves bien, ¿Necesitas algo?

―Me duele la cabeza. No necesito nada, estoy bien.

―Oh. Descansa. ¿Lo has visto a Lance? Juraba que estaba contigo.

―No.

―¡Está bien! Duerme, usa mi cama. No hay problema. Recupérate y mañana te despierto.

―Gracias.

La luz desapareció junto a Allura. La cabeza de Keith se asomó al borde de la cama, como si no hubiera sido él quien lo empujó, observando casi con inocencia. Lance seguía en la misma posición.

Al mirarlo, Keith rompió en risas.

―Eres el peor ―afirmó Lance.

Se puso de pie y se levantó los pantalones. Allura mató el ambiente por completo, al igual que las carcajadas de Keith. Era de las maravillas más fantásticas oírlo reír, pero no cambiaba su erección muerta por el golpe y la interrupción.

Se sentó en la cama, mostrando su irritación con cada movimiento. Keith apoyó su cabeza contra su cintura en una posición que no se veía nada cómoda. Lucía muy ebrio, pero agradecía no hallar rastros de la tristeza inicial.

―¿Tienes sueño?

―Sí. Ve a la fiesta si quieres.

―Estoy bien aquí.

Acomodó la cabeza ajena en su regazo y le acarició el cabello. Odiaba su corte de cabello y sus mechones desprolijos, y aun así terminó enredando sus dedos en las hebras negras porque eran suaves y le recordaban a cuando aprendió a hacerle trenzas a su hermana.

Luego de que se quedara dormido, Lance lo acostó en la cama y lo arropó. Se llevó la botella y se bebió lo poco que quedaba.

Abajo, la música estaba baja y unos pocos quedaban dando vueltas. Apoyó la botella vacía en la mesa repleta de vasos y platos sucios, buscando una cerveza o agua para beber. Algo.

Allura le tocó la muñeca. Le hizo un gesto. Lance supuso que preguntaba por su paradero. No podía decirle que había estado con Keith porque ella entró a la habitación (y arruinó gran parte, hubiera preferido que los atraparan en una situación cometedora a terminar con la espalda adolorida), pero si ella lo estuvo buscando, no sabía bien qué decirle.

―Hunk te buscó por toda la casa. Dijo que tenías que bailar con él "la canción". No tengo idea a qué canción se refería―insistió ella con amabilidad―. ¿Dónde estabas?

Lance no sabía mentir muy bien, por lo que resumió y asumió su culpabilidad haciendo pistolitas con los dedos y guiñando un ojo. No iba a decir nada más. _Estaba a punto de follar con Keith._ No, no sonaba muy bien. Técnicamente no harían nada porque Keith estaba muy ebrio para decidir, pero tampoco podía decir que no hicieron nada en general. Las cosas tal vez se hubieran ido de las manos. Tal vez. Lance no tenía noción de lo que ocurrió porque no quería tenerla y prefería, por un rato, no ceder ante la ansiedad y el interminable torrente de preguntas y cuestionamientos que esperaban impacientes a la vuelta de la esquina. Mejor posponerlo para mañana.

―¿Necesitas ayuda?

Allura aceptó.

* * *

Perdón por la tardanza, depression is an excuse?

No sé si ya lo avisé o no, pero en total serán 21 capítulos.


	17. Dieciséis

La ayudó a tirar todos los vasos y los platos descartables, a separar las botellas de vidrio y las de plástico y descartar millones de porquerías que quedaron dando vueltas. Pidge estaba rendido en el sillón y Hunk en la alfombra. Corán quiso ayudar pero tiró una botella de vidrio y Allura decidió que fue mucho ron para un solo valiente. Quisieron llevarlo arriba, pero acabó como Hunk. Entre los dos, les echaron mantas encima para que no se resfriaran. Lance barrió un poco y Allura limpió la cocina.

Cuando Lance llevó la escoba a la cocina para guardarla, Allura lo sorprendió con un café. Desayunaron tranquilos, en un cómodo silencio. Charlaron. Un poco sobre nada y nada sobre poco. Ella comió sus tostadas con dulce de membrillo y él con mermelada de pera. Fue sereno, con aires matinales que le recordaron vagamente por qué la quería tanto.

Parte de él lo seguía haciendo. Debía superarla, eso lo sabía y Keith ayudaba. Pero el proceso era difícil.

―Llévale esto a Keith ―le dijo Allura más tarde mientras hacía café para todos. Le entregó una taza de té caliente recién hecha―. Ayer lo vi y no se sentía muy bien. Está en mi cuarto.

 _Lo sé_.

Le agradeció y agarró la taza. Subió las escaleras con algo de ansiedad y cansancio. No estaba seguro cómo despertar a Keith. ¿Un beso suave en la mejilla? ¿Partirle la lámpara en la cabeza? Podría hacer ambas. Luego se tomaría su té para recuperarse de lo que nunca tuvo.

Para su fortuna, Keith estaba despierto, concentrado en el celular. Al verlo entrar, le hizo lugar en la cama y Lance aceptó la invitación, introduciéndose bajo las sábanas con él. Le entregó el té y permitió que se recostara contra su costado. _¿Qué somos? ¿Qué cree él que somos?_

―Lo hizo Allura. Para que te "recuperes".

Keith sonrió con cierta malicia. No dijo nada. Bebió del té en silencio.

Se estaba acomodando con la idea de pasar su brazo casualmente por sus hombros, o por la cintura, lo que le quedara más casual... pero Keith soltó una bomba que lo dejó petrificado.

―¿Ayer estuviste aquí conmigo?

Al principio se miró las manos que descansaban sobre la frazada. Tuvo la tentativa de cerrarlas en puño, preguntándose qué diablos decir. Lo miró de reojo, ciertamente ofendido.

―¿No recuerdas nada?

―Estaba muy borracho ―Keith tenía los ojos fijos en la taza blanca con corazones rosados despintados por el paso del tiempo. El vapor del calor se desvanecía contra sus facciones siempre ilegibles para Lance―. Me acuerdo de cosas, pero no estoy seguro de si pasaron.

―Pasaron.

Keith levantó la cabeza y Lance esquivó su mirada. Luego soltó una carcajada silenciosa.

―¿Qué?

―Nada.

Keith se inclinó hacia su lado, haciéndose ahora el ofendido.

―¿QUE?

―Que somos un poco idiotas.

―Habla por ti mismo, yo tuve una muy buena conquista anoche.

Lance abrió la boca listo para contestar, pero su cerebro no le proveyó las palabras para responder semejante comentario desvergonzado, menos frente a esa sonrisa bonita y orgullosa. Le golpeó el hombro con fuerza, rogando que no se notara el color que estaba tomando su rostro.

―Vas a tirarme el té, imbécil.

A Lance no le importaba el té. Se destapó dramáticamente, sintiéndose engañado o traicionado de alguna manera, generó una excusa tonta ("Tengo que, hum, ayudar a... ¡Allura! Le dije que la ayudaría. A Allura.") y huyó.

Estaba nervioso. Incluso si no tenía sentido para él, lo estaba.

Maldijo a Keith. Podía oír su risa del otro lado de la puerta.


	18. Diecisiete

Keith se fue. Sin avisar. Se enteró que estaba en alguna parte de Inglaterra con Shiro gracias a Verónica, porque si no lo daría por muerto. Las vacaciones de invierno se veían como dos largas semanas encerrado en su casa junto al caos constante de gritos de niños y su madre estresada. Pidge también se fue de viaje con Matt a visitar a su padre al laboratorio que tenía en la otra punta del país. Al menos avisó.

Pasó cinco días en la casa de Hunk hasta que su madre notó su ausencia y Marco no pudo cubrirlo más. Pasó un par de días más en completo aburrimiento: los viernes de pizza fueron cancelados por falta de miembros en el grupo.

Tres días antes de acabar las vacaciones, Allura lo invitó a su casa a dormir. Sabía que no existía ninguna insinuación sexual de su parte, pero aun así lo ponía nervioso. No obstante, no lo suficiente como para superar sus ganas de irse de su casa ni bien tuviera la más mínima oportunidad. Y esta era una mínima oportunidad.

Cenaron temprano con Corán, ese amigo de la infancia de Allura que siempre excéntrico tenía una historia desopilante para contar. Lance insistía que debían sumarlo a la partida de rol y ella le contestó que cuando terminaran la temporada de Voltron, podían cambiar lugares. A Corán le gustaba masterear. Sería divertido.

Con la panza llena se tiraron en la cama king de Allura a mirar _RuPaul's Drag Race_. Llenaron la cama de platitos con fruta cortada y Nutella para mojar. Maratonearon cinco capítulos seguidos. A Lance le gustaba el drama constante y quejarse en español sobre de moda que no comprendía. A Allura le hacía gracia. Terminó haciéndole trenzas que inevitablemente aprendió a hacer con tantas mujeres en su casa mientras ella le terminó contando cómo sucedió todo el tema de Lotor.

Larga historia resumida: era un manipulador que no tenía en claro los límites entre lo que está bien y lo que está mal.

―Me alegro que hayan terminado entonces ―respondió, añadiendo enseguida―. No porque me quiera meter entre ustedes. Es porque Lotor siempre me dio mala _yuyu_ desde el principio ―le contó, pareciendo su madre por cómo hablaba―. ¡Mis instintos nunca fallan!

El pelo de Allura era largo y siempre olía bien. Era sedoso y sentir que se relajaba ante su tacto lo entusiasmaba tanto como hacía saltar a su corazón. Pero el sentimiento era extraño, como nostálgico: como un residuo de romanticismo que se niega a irse, incluso cuando sus sentimientos estaban divididos e invadidos por la presencia de Keith en sus días.

―Nunca fallan ―dijo Allura entre burla y aceptación―. ¿Qué estamos escuchando?

Lance eligió la música. En general, cuando estaba con ella, solía escoger cosas que les gustaban a ambos. Esta vez no se resistió y puso ese disco de rock indie que no podía dejar de oír.

―Una banda rara que me pasó Keith. Se llama Daibazaal.

Se encogió de hombros y se mosqueó. Porque no le gustaba pronunciar su nombre cuando él no estaba presente, y porque ella se estaba moviendo y arruinando la trenza.

―Yo ya te conté todo. Ahora es hora de hablar de TU vida amorosa.

―No sé qué quieres que te diga, ya tuvimos una conversación en que lo dejé claro ―respondió avergonzado, agradeciendo que ella estuviera de espaldas a él.

―Pero Keith...

―Ya te dije que no hay nada entre Keith y yo ―insistió.

Allura se quedó callada. Movió la cabeza lejos de sus dedos y juntó los platos vacíos. Cuando se puso de pie, su semblante había cambiado. Parecía enojada.

―Voy a la cocina. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo más de comer?

―No. ¿Estás enojada?

―No ―bajó los hombros. Las pequeñas trenzas con mechones enrulados sueltos le quedaban preciosas, como si fuese una princesa en pijama―. Llámalo instinto también, si quieres, pero siento que te he contado todo y tú no.

Allura se fue los minutos suficientes como para hacerlo sentirse culpable. Cuando se volvió a acomodar en la cama, lo soltó todo.

―Tal vez me gusta Keith ―confesó, odiando de nuevo decir su nombre―. Pero es complicado. Hay muchos problemas en el medio, la mayoría de él que tiene que resolver por sí mismo. No sé si puedo ayudarlo, no sé si debería ayudarlo tampoco porque bueno, son sus problemas y no los míos...

―¿Pero te gusta o no?

Lance suspiró.

―Eso creo.

Allura lo tomó del brazo y reposó la cabeza sobre su hombro. Lance observó la nada porque la cercanía lo seguía haciendo sentir nervioso.

―Todas las relaciones son diferentes. Nunca es el mismo "gustar" que experimentas con otras personas. A veces es tranquilo y amoroso y otras veces es intenso y conflictivo. Y a veces ―y su tono se volvió un poco triste― el amor es ciego y doloroso.

―Este amor es todo eso junto ―se quejó Lance―. Quiero golpearlo en la cara y termino besándolo. Quiero besarlo y terminamos peleados por varios días.

Ella se rió. Se reincorporó y le pellizcó la mejilla con cariño.

―Si te hace feliz entonces es lo correcto. Y si no, siempre puedes decirme para que yo le dé una buena patada en el trasero ―dijo con decisión, levantando los puños.

―Lo tendré en cuenta ―le respondió con cierta gracia.

Siguieron con la serie. Lance estaba extrañamente más tranquilo, como si haber hablado con Allura le hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Continuó con su trabajo de peluquería, oyendo el programa y mirando cuando ella le decía "¡Lance! Lo que se puso, dios mío..." y se reía de su adorable contentura.

Tiraron un colchón en el suelo cuando los ojos ya no les aguantaban más. Lance se recostó vencido y, con las luces apagadas, era más fácil confesarse.

―Keith se fue lejos sin decirme nada. No hablamos desde tu fiesta.

―Háblale tú.

―No quiero. Estoy ofendido.

―No seas tonto y háblale. Lo que a ti te ofende, seguramente a él también.

La imagen de Keith hablándole a un perro callejero sobre cómo Lance no le hablaba le pareció graciosa. E irreal.

―Lo dudo.

―Eres un tonto.

Encontraba el insulto lleno de amor de su parte. Le respondió con un largo quejido.

―¡Estoy ofendido igual!

―No es difícil ofenderte.

Allura lo estaba molestando, pero era buena para calmar la tensión. Ella se durmió pronto y Lance se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos y a no pensar en ese imbécil al que no le gustaba nombrar.


	19. Dieciocho

El viernes de pizza sería en la casa de Keith. Hubo dos semanas de cero contacto y una en la que se sintieron obligados a hablar mientras almorzaban en el colegio. Honestamente, fue incómodo. Lance decidió (por insistencia de Allura) ir una hora más temprano de lo que habían quedado para hablar con Keith.

Se negó, pero tampoco quería estar en su casa. Y vagando por el barrio acabó frente a la casa de Keith, avergonzado y enojado consigo mismo.

―¿Qué haces aquí?―dijo él con impavidez, como si le sobraran las ganas de echarlo.

―¿Qué te parece? ―preguntó con sobrante mal humor.

No obtuvo respuesta más que una puerta abierta de mala gana. Shiro no estaba y Kosmo lo recibió, como siempre, con mucho amor ajeno de todo conflicto entre ellos. Lo siguió a la habitación. Se sentó en la cama junto a él, con el perro todavía lamiendo sus manos con expresión entusiasta.

―Si no me quieres aquí sólo tienes que decírmelo ―espetó con irritación, frotando el pelaje negro con cariño.

―Yo no dije eso.

Hubo un largo silencio denso e intranquilo. Lance centró su atención en la mascota hasta que él escuchó un ruido en la calle y salió disparado a ladrar. Entonces se quedó sin distracciones.

―¿Viniste buscando que te pidiera perdón? ―soltó Keith de repente.

―No ―dijo Lance, un poco sorprendido―. ¿Crees que me debes una disculpa?

―Creo que estás enojado.

―¿Te parece? ―sonrió incluso si no le hacía ni puta gracia.

―¿Yo tengo toda la culpa? ―inquirió con palpable ira.

Lance lo observó. Contrario a cuando entró, no se sentía tan enojado como esperaba. Estaba calmado y quería evitar toda esta parte innecesaria. Keith, en cambio, estaba impaciente, inquieto e irritable. Si lo provocaba un poquito más, le daba la impresión de que terminaría con un diente menos.

―Keith ―saboreó las letras de su nombre porque le encantaba decirlo con él presente, incluso si todavía no comprendía el sentido de aquella nueva maña suya― vine porque te extrañaba ― _mentira, quería hablar, pero no realmente, pero sí te extrañaba_ ―. Sé que tampoco te mandé ni un solo mensaje. ¡Pero tampoco me avisaste que te ibas!

―Lo sé. No sé hacer cosas como despedidas ―Keith bajó los hombros, mirando por la ventana―. Tampoco sé mandar mensajes primero.

Lance no sabía qué decir. Se daba cuenta que ambos eran malos en las palabras y lo único que lograrían era tensión y mudo alejamiento. Prefería tener una respuesta concreta sobre lo que sucedía: un sí o un no. Nada de grises que lo confundieran ni siguieran haciéndole cometer idioteces.

Así que se lanzó sobre él en un abrazo. Si era rechazado tenía su respuesta tanto como si era bien recibido. Las piernas le quedaron en una posición molesta, pero su cabeza se apoyó cómodamente en su pecho. Lo apretó fuerte, tratando de que vomitara todo lo que nunca le decía. No podía culparlo; Lance tampoco decía nada. Pero para eso estaba su abrazo. Para decir lo que en palabras no se animaba.

Sintió unos dedos en el cabello antes que un beso casi imperceptible. Lo envolvía el aroma de Keith, que cambió de desodorante y este le gustaba mucho más. Su ropa estaba limpia y amaba la sensación cálida de su cuerpo. Se desparramaron en la cama, todavía enredados. Por sobre su silencio se oyó una radio vecina y los ladridos de Kosmo.

Lance no sabía si todo estaba mal o todo estaba bien y aún así, este momento era plácidamente eterno. _Puedo pasar todas las tardes de mi vida aquí sin lamentar ni medio segundo._ Con los ojos cerrados, se entregó a la serenidad sencilla del amor.

―¿Puedo contarte algo? ―dijo una voz suave y ajena que no parecía pertenecer a Keith.

―Por supuesto ―lo alentó.

―Fuimos a Ottawa, en Canadá. Al principio no quería ir, pero al final terminó siendo un viaje muy bueno... No por el viaje en sí, sino por el reencuentro con el viejo Shiro. Me contó todo lo que me ocultó sobre Adam y otros problemas en el trabajo, además de demostrarme en esos días que está limpio de alcohol. La rehabilitación le hizo muy bien. Se siente fatal por cómo transcurrieron las cosas, pero volvió a ser mi papá.

Keith se tomó una pausa para respirar hondo, pero la pausa se prolongó y no dijo nada más. Lance lo apretó con fuerza y sonrió. A veces le fastidiaba cuando existían personas en su entorno que eran felices cuando él no lo era, pero en este caso, su felicidad se le enganchaba al alma.

―Estoy feliz por ti.

Pasaron la siguiente hora hablando de su viaje y Lance lo molestó porque no aprendió ni una sola palabra en francés. "¡Baguette!" respondía Keith con el ceño fruncido. Lance ya conocía esa palabra. No contaba. Indignadísimo porque no le trajo ni un caramelo de recuerdo, obteniendo sólo de él una burla. Que luego reemplazó con un beso. Y otro. Y otro más.

Y Keith lo besaba como si lo hubiera extraño.

―No te vuelvas a ir sin avisar ―dijo Lance, serio y con cierto recelo, pero contento de tenerlo encima entre sus brazos.

―Hey.

―¿Mmh?

―Deberíamos ir yendo.

Lance frunció el ceño y se acomodó para mirarlo. Keith pestañeó ante su confusión, sin dar la más mínima pista de a qué se refería.

―¿A dónde?

―¿A dónde más? ―su burló él―. Al viernes de pizza.

―Pero Allura me dijo...

A Lance se le prendió la lamparita sobre su cabeza. _Maldita y bendita seas, Allura._ Ella lo engañó para que viniera aquí, ¿No? ¿O se estaba equivocando?

―Nada ―dijo, por las dudas.

Keith se alejó, esquivándolo de un salto para salir de la cama. Envidió un poco su voluntad para hacer eso, porque Lance sentía que tendrían que amenazarlo a muerte antes de salir de la cama. Estaba cómodo y más con él, si no fuera por el compromiso ineludible, no lo pensaría dos veces antes de faltar.

Sin embargo, Keith se robaba todos sus pensamientos. Especialmente ahora. ¿Debía cambiarse delante de él? Sí, eran dos hombres, pero aquello no aplicaba cuando ya habían tenido más intimidad de la que Lance había tenido en su vida.

Sus ojos siguieron el movimiento bruto y fluido con el que se quitó la camiseta. Delinearon la curva de su columna, los omóplatos resaltando y los pocos y salpicados lunares. Lance se mordió el labio, perdiéndose en la espalda baja; soltó un suspiro fatalista cuando una tela negra cubrió su visión, seguido de un patrón escocés de la camisa leñadora.

―¿Qué estás mirando? ―inquirió Keith, a quien parecía hacerle mucha gracia haber pillado su mirada.

―Nada ―respondió, quizás demasiado rápido para defender su indefendible inocencia.

―Nada ―se burló Keith mientras Lance huía de la habitación en busca de Kosmo, avergonzado con el estómago revuelto de sentimientos.


	20. Diecinueve

El conflicto comenzó esa misma noche mientras esperaban a que Corán saliera del trabajo. Jugaban a uno de los millares de juegos de mesa que Allura tenía en su estante; ese en el que cada uno es un número y se vota quién es más probable de los presentes que se encuentre en tal o cual situación.

En la cuarta ronda, la pregunta fue: "¿Quién es el más probable que no se dé cuenta del fin del mundo?". A Lance le pareció obvio que sería Keith, aunque siempre estuviera alerta era el más tonto de todos. Además quería molestarlo.

Lo que no esperaba era que absolutamente todos lo escogieran a él.

―¿Qué? ―inquirió indignado, mirando a todos.

―Seamos sinceros, tú nunca te das cuenta de nada ―observó Pidge, muy seguro.

―Totalmente ―corroboró Hunk.

―¿Qué? ―repitió, lanzando lejos la carta roja de Keith―. Ejemplos. Exijo ejemplos.

―En el amor, por ejemplo ―señaló Pidge.

―Apuesto a que todavía no sabe que eres mujer ―dijo Allura codeando a Pidge con expresión divertida.

―QUE.

―¿De verdad no sabías? ―preguntó Keith, mirándolo como si fuera un niño con problemas mentales.

PIDGE QUE. Lance estaba tan shockeado que decidió ignorar el comentario sobre su vida amorosa. Ahora se sentía ridículo, preguntándose cuántas cosas más se perdía sobre el mundo que todos sus amigos daban por sentado.

De hecho, tomaron las cartas y se prepararon para otra partida, Pidge todavía riéndose de él mientras se estiraba sobre la mesa para alcanzar el mazo de preguntas. Lance no podía seguir jugando. Tenía muchas dudas acerca de todo. Sobre su relación con Keith, sobre qué cosas estuvo pasando por alto en general y sobre PIDGE. ¿Nunca le molestó que malinterpretara su género o simplemente era una broma interna de la que nunca fue parte? Supuso que nunca le molestó y que no debía cambiar su comportamiento, pero ahora no sabía nada. Nada de nada ni nada sobre nadie.

Se fue a preparar las pizzas porque no podía seguir jugando. Necesitaba distraerse con algo. Escuchaba el juego a sus espaldas mientras amasaba la masa, sabiendo que todavía se estaban riendo de lo sucedido. Lance no estaba enojado con ellos, sino consigo mismo. Diablos, sí que era estúpido.

―¿Quién es más probable a que quiera tener intimidad con alguien del grupo? ―oyó con interés Lance, parando el oído a comentarios.

―EHHHH ―gritaron Hunk, Pidge y Allura.

Lance se dio vuelta, abandonando el proceso culinario para espiar las respuestas lo más disimuladamente posible. Por suerte, la cocina de la casa de Allura le permitía ver con facilidad la mesa donde estaban jugando; todas las cartas eran azules, excepto la que tiró Keith. Se delató a sí mismo, lanzando una carta roja. Sus miradas se cruzaron, delatando a Lance mirando los resultados. Keith apartó la mirada, fingiendo que nada ocurrió: ni el cruce de miradas ni su carta sobre la mesa.

―No vale que sigan usando mi carta si no estoy jugando ―se quejó, ¿Tan pero tan obvio era que Keith le parecía cada día más irresistible?

Se odio por sus traicioneros pensamientos, enfocándose en la masa de nuevo. La golpeó y maltrató bastante, desquitándose con la pizza. Ya no quería enterarse de lo que sucedía en el juego.

Tal vez por eso ocurrían estas cosas. Por querer obviar situaciones o conversaciones que no le convenían. Se mordió el labio, pasándose las manos llenas de harina por el pelo sin poder evitarlo.

Todo este tiempo que pensó que soportaba el mal humor de Keith, pero probablemente fuera Keith quien estuviera soportando su terquedad, y hasta quizás era esa la razón por la que se mostrara malhumorado.

Esa nueva perspectiva lo golpeó fuerte.

Amasó la pizza con más odio.

Para cuando metió la pizza en el horno, sus amigos estaban terminando las hojas de personaje mientras Corán se movía de un lado a otro del comedor asistiendo a todos los que tuvieran dudas. Lance se preguntó cuánto tardaría su cabeza en derretirse si la metía adentro del horno. Se lo preguntó cuando él (ella, siempre fue ella...) se acercó a servirse agua.

―Es el gas lo que te mata, no el fuego ―puso los ojos en blanco, sonriendo con malicia.

―Oye, lo...

―No te disculpes ―se adelantó, bebiendo un sorbo―. Me da igual.

Parecía sincera. Lance todavía quería meter la cabeza en el horno.

―Pero es con Keith con quien deberías hablar ―le recomendó Pidge, sin mostrar rastros de malicia.

 _No quiero hablar con Keith_ , oyó una voz orgullosa en su cabeza.


	21. Veinte

El reloj marcaba las cuatro y cuarto de la mañana cuando Lance decidió salir al patio en busca de Keith. Vio su figura delgada en la madrugada invernal, muy diferente a aquella persona deprimida y enojada en el estacionamiento vacío. Ahora, la serenidad flotaba en su aire como el humo del cigarrillo que tenía entre los dedos.

Cuando Keith notó su presencia, apagó el cigarrillo contra la pared y lo invitó con la mirada a acompañarlo.

―¿Vuelves a tu casa o te quedas a dormir aquí? ―Preguntó Lance, como para decir algo, como una excusa para hablarse en vez de permitir que el silencio, siempre cómodo, los envolviera.

―Me quedo.

Pero nunca contaba con Keith para hacer una conversación. Siempre tosco, cortante, pero contrariadamente cálido. La dualidad lo atraía y el conflicto le encendía tanto el cuerpo como el alma y corazón.

Keith era todas esas cosas que le gustaban, pero que se negaba a aceptar en una persona. Era el grito que le nace del pecho al subirse a la montaña rusa más picante y era una tarde aburrida de domingo bajo el sol. Lance suspiró con frustración y se dejó caer sobre el otro.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―increpó él, evitando que se cayera con las manos, pero obligado a sostenerlo con el pecho para que no se cayera al suelo.

―Pensando.

―¿Puedes pensar sobre tus pies? ―contestó entre molesto e indignado.

Lance le disparó una sonrisa y acomodó su nuca en el hombro de Keith. Lo vio mirar hacia todas partes, confundido y desorientado.

―No me preguntaste sobre qué estoy pensando.

A pesar de que Keith terminó abrazándolo por detrás para evitar la caída, parecía sumamente fastidiado por su comportamiento.

―Si no lo pregunté es porque no me interesa. Si vas a joder, vuelve a la casa.

―Pregúntame en qué estoy pensando ―insistió de manera infantil.

Lance había tomado una rotunda decisión.

―No.

Keith lo balanceó hacia un lado y lo soltó.

Lance trastabilló y cayó de rodillas, pero se reincorporó en un instante en una pirueta confusa y un tanto ridícula. Le frunció el ceño, preparado para insultarlo, consiguiendo una sonrisita socarrona en respuesta.

―Hey, Lance ―se burló―. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

―En ti, imbécil.

No pueden culpar a Lance por no intentar que fuera más romántico. Tampoco podría culpar a Keith por no aguantarlo. Era imposible que se llevaran bien durante un rato constante, y ahí estaba Lance McClain: confesándose.

Se acercó al estupefacto Keith y lo tomó del rostro. Quería decir lo que debió decir hace mucho tiempo, pero la posición era más para besarse. Entonces lo besó. Con culpa de tragarse las palabras de nuevo. Lento como quemaba su amor y enojo por sí mismo.

Hasta ahora. Hasta hoy. Hasta ya mismo. Hasta ahorita.

Cuando se separaron, Lance farfulló un "deberíamossernovios" patético e inentendible, falto de aire y de gracia. Inspiró aire, miró la luna y se preguntó por qué hacía todo mal.

―¿Qué? ―inquirió.

Atento, curioso, calmado. Bonito. Si fuera una novela romántica apuntaría cómo la luz de la luna bañaba sus facciones y sus ojos brillaban de emoción, pero ni se acercaba. La luz que los iluminaba era la amarillenta de la casa y también se oían risas y gritos de adentro. Como Keith estaba de espaldas, sus ojos eran negros como la noche. Y a Lance le gustaban más así. Llenos de lo desconocido. Lleno de lugares para explorar. Llenos de todo lo que no podía ver aún.

―Que seas mi novio ―se repitió, firme y claro―. Es decir, si quieres. Que deberíamos. Si tú...

―Sí.

―Oh. Okay. Cool.

La sonrisita irónica y desagradable seguía en su rostro. Keith le pellizcó la nariz y susurró contra su boca:

―Eres tan lento que pensé que iría al espacio antes de que fueras sincero.

―Auuch. ¿Iría yo o irías tú? Porque definitivamente quiero ir al espacio ―contestó Lance con la voz divertida por la presión en su nariz.

Keith lo soltó y se rió. Entonces Lance sintió que tomó la mejor decisión de su vida. Y que el espacio podía esperar si podía ahogarse en sus ojos contentos y besarlo hasta aburrirse.

(Lance no pensaba que fuera capaz de aburrirse de Keith. Nunca. Jamás.)

* * *

De alguna manera, este fic se me hizo interminable. Muchas gracias por los que siguieron mi historia y por todos los que me dejaron lindos mensajitos~


End file.
